Turn My Nightmares Into Dreams
by InuLover53
Summary: Kagome has been thrown back into the present after Inuyasha's untimely death. But, she isn't alone. She is pregnant. How can she piece her suddenly shattered life back together? With the help of a demon she thought she had left 500 years in the past. The blue eyed wolf himself. (Possible One-Shot) KagomexKouga.
1. Connect

If** you can believe it this one-shot (might be long term story) came to me in a dream. I guess that's what I get for watching a jumbled pile of trash tv before I go to bed lol.**

**I really do love the way this came out and the new kind of speedy type of writing I am developing. I hope you all like it as much as I liked typing it.**

**Keep an eye open for future chapters. This might be too good of a plotline to be left sitting in my unfinished works file.**

**Only time will tell! Much love to my fellow Kouga&Kagome lovers!**

**Turn My Nightmares Into Dreams**

* * *

><p>There wasn't enough sorrowful words in the world to describe the loss of someone you love. Someone, whom without you felt as though your entire soul had been ripped from your body and shattered into a million unrecognizable pieces.<p>

That type of pain. It was crushing, and to some who had just that one person worth living for. It could destroy them entirely.

But, out of the utmost sorrow. Life can bloom.

It had been three long happy years that Kagome had resided in the feudal era. She had chosen to live that life instead of the one she was born into.

She had called the past her home, and began building a life there just as she had always hoped she would.

Inuyasha and her had married. They shared their lives together one day at a time until everything she had ever hoped for. Came true.

The loved, they fought, they were happy.

At least until it was all ripped away.

Years Inuyasha had fought. It was who he was. Kagome had accepted that after the defeat of Naraku. That the half demon would never really forsake his primal urge for battle.

He would help neighboring villages who called for aid. He would slay demons who needed to be slain. But, never did Kagome think it would end the way it all did.

One mistake. One mistake was it had taken to tear her world apart.

Inuyasha had died.

He had left her alone in this world. And torn her from the life she had come to cherish.

With his passing the magic that had brought her to the feudal era to begin with had faded away. The sacred bone eaters well, had pulled her into its depths without a trace of warning.

She had awoken in the present. In her families shrine that she swore she would never see again.

The devastation she felt was unreal. She had even lost the will to go on. So completely destroyed by the death of her one true love she wanted nothing more than to join him in the after life.

But, she couldn't. Because in an ultimate cosmic irony once she had returned to he modern era, she had discovered something unthinkable.

She was pregnant.

Inuyasha had left her this world, but not before seeding his child deep within her womb.

It was that discovery alone that forced Kagome to endure and survive for the soul sake of their now unborn child.

She was going to be a mother, and her child would need her. Her will to live had thrived and after what seemed like an eternity of tears and broken sobs. She had found the strength to push on.

She had entered her once home, expecting to see the family she had left behind. Her mother and brother, and perhaps even her even more aged grandfather.

It was the ray of hope and comfort she needed and down right craved to feel them all embrace her with open arms.

But, the moment she shoved the main hours doors apart. She found the familiar confines of her house, cold and empty instead.

It was clear her trio of support hadn't resided here for some time. Luckily with the help of the family answering machine, still in the same spot they had once left it. She had been able to piece together where they had gone.

Vacation. Of all things. They were currently touring not the city but other countries, and wouldn't be expected back for some time.

It looked as though, yet again Kagome would have to face the uncertain future alone.

It surprised even her how fast she had taken back to modern life. Choosing to the clean the house top to bottom and thankful that though her family was away. They still saw fit to keep the essentials of house hold life on going.

Though there was one problem. Food was non existent.

The realization had hit Kagome hard. She couldn't care for her child without caring for herself. And she couldn't care for herself without money.

This wasn't the feudal era she had adapted too. She couldn't find work as a priestess or demon slayer. She was back in the world she was born into. She was a citizen of Tokyo, and an unemployed one at that.

And so her search began. And all to abruptly ended.

Kagome sat in the center of the largest park the city had to offer. Her soft thumbs tearing through a pack of crackers an unknown stranger had left behind to feed the birds now gathered at Kagome's feet.

Defeated Kagome threw the tiny shreds of bread away watching as the local pigeons pecked it off the concrete pathway.

For years she had dreamt of nothing but maybe someday returning to the present. Seeing her family, revisiting the spots that only three years prior she had called second homes.

It was a cruel kind of irony that her wish had been granted the way it had.

With a heavy sigh Kagome buried her heated face in the soft pads of her palms breathing deeply the late spring air and trying to hold herself together.

Apparently her high school diploma wasn't the greatest of job experience citification. She had been to every local shop, café, and any wanted help sign holders businesses. And every single one had turned her down flat.

If she couldn't find a job what was she expected to do? She didn't have money. She hadn't had the need for the past few years.

Adjusting to normal life had never felt so hard. And never did she think she would miss the war stricken feudal era so much.

Life may have been harder five hundred years in the past. But, she had been happy with it. And here, the places she had known all her life. She never felt so miserable, or alone.

Reassuring herself Kagome straightened up placing a soft hand over her hidden navel. She couldn't feel anything yet. She couldn't have been more than a few days pregnant.

But she knew who was there. Someone who depended on her. And someone she would fight to her last breath to see was provided for.

Taking a deep breath Kagome straightened out the wrinkles of her summer dress briefly thinking how thankful she was her mother had kept her room completely intact. Including her closet.

Her cloths still fit well but weren't exactly her taste any longer. She was young, but she wasn't the naive teenager she had once been.

Her chest had widen, her hips were fuller and her frame much more feminine. Surprising really, she never thought she would have a figure like this and throughout the day it had drawn unwanted attention.

Kagome rolled her hazel eyes at the countless catcalls and whistles she had suffered through on her job search. If only she could fill her refrigerator with compliments. She would be eating like a queen.

Tiredly Kagome ran her hands through her long wavy raven locks. It would be dark soon and she still had a long walk back home. She had better get started.

She had every intention of doing just that before the fading light of the sun set darkened suddenly and Kagome looked up to find herself in the shadow of a unknown figure towering over her.

"Excuse me miss? Can I have a word?" The figure spoke and Kagome after a moment of eye adjustment realized a man was standing beside her still sitting form.

She blinked in confusion. Who was this person? Better, yet why was he talking to her?

"Pardon my rudeness. But, I couldn't help but watch you from my seat over there. You look a little down?" The gray eyed man asked. In a tone that might have passed for concern if Kagome wasn't so well adapted to people.

It was eerie and left a lasting chill running up the length of her spine.

"I'm fine." Kagome said sternly climbing to her boot covered feet, adjusting the straps of her worn slightly empty purse.

"Well I can see that. You are one incredibly beautiful woman. Tell me, have you ever considered modeling? I know a few people in the beauty industry-" The stranger said admiringly. His gaze lingering a little longer on Kagome's curvaceous figure than it should have.

Kagome felt her temper flare. What was it about her that these guys found so irresistible? It was beyond annoying, and she had heard enough for one day.

"I have to go." Kagome said sharply spinning in the opposite direction the man still stood.

"Hang on a second miss-" The stranger added reaching out for Kagome and gripping a hold of her wrist.

Infuriated Kagome tore her hand away. How dare this man touch her!?

"Don't touch me!" Kagome warned feeling her spiritual energy surge. She may not be able to purify a human but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to try all the same.

"Whoa whoa-" The man stammered putting both his hands up in seeming surrender. That was until his eyes actually reached Kagome's glaring hazel orbs.

Then for the first time, his face turned from a lecherous stare to a serious almost surprised look.

It was if he wasn't looking at her physical appearance any longer, but something deeper. Something radiating from within.

He had seen that very look before, many many times.

They eyes of a fighter.

With this discovery his tone and approach immediately changed.

"You're not as delicate as you look." The man admitted sincerely.

Kagome stood still visibly tense and wondering just what the stranger might try next.

"You know what. No tricks." He surrendered reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his folded wallet.

He thumbed through his billfold until he retrieved a small square platinum card.

"If your interested. There's a place for people like you. For your skills." The stranger stated blatantly, but not in the same lecherous tone before. He sounded believably serious.

"There quite generous. Given the opportunity." He smirked and Kagome felt her hazel eyes widen in disbelief. She could have sworn she had just seen fangs?

But before she could be sure the stranger dipped his head placing his neatly trimmed card on the park bench and then he was brushing past her.

"Think it over." He nodded with a now cautiously closed mouth smile, and then just as suddenly as he had arrived he was walking down the pathway and out of sight.

Kagome watched him go in suspicion before her harden gaze fell to the card still gleaming back at her.

Every instinct in her body told her not to pick the little piece of sculpted paper up, but the churning in her stomach overturned her better judgment.

Sternly Kagome scooped the card up and stuffed it deep down into her purse hoping secretly it would remained buried there unseen and unread forever.

* * *

><p>The stone tunnel walls vibrated loudly with the stomping of feet overhead and the booming roar of the crowd waiting just outside the welded metal door entrance.<p>

The lone figure inside the trembling hallway listened through pointed ears as the announcer took to the center of the dirt floored arena.

An overweight and chipped fanged man with patches of missing hair holding tightly the battered microphone as he faced the deafening crowd towering over him from their damaged bleacher seats.

He lifted his flabby arms causing the mass crowd to hush slightly as he placed the device to his dry cracked lips.

"Are we ready!?" He roared loudly causing the elevated crowd to surge.

"Tonight we have for you viewing entertainment. A man-" The announcer paused with a trace of humor in his voice "Or should I say beast? From the far reaches of the island borders. The mountain of muscle. The pillar of pain. The challenger!" The announcer boomed

Suddenly the matching tunnel on the opposite side of the pit like arena shook and the lifting gate pulled upwards allowing the massive figure hidden from inside to charge forward.

A rippling hunched figure stampeded into the arena causing dirt to flare up around his hoofed feet. His beady eyes red and gleaming with a glossy hue his snout dripping with saliva and dried blood.

He was a mountain alright, a mountain of soon to be bacon. Or that was the lone figure in the opposite still sealed tunnel thought anyways.

He smirked a pearly white fang filled grin. This was going to be worth it.

"Now, an animal that needs no introduction. The reining ruler of the pit. The blue eyed bruiser! The wolf who clawed his way from hell itself! Your champion!"

A hurricane of applause and shouting roared from over the top of the tunnel and the demon from within beamed with the carnal lust for battle.

The gate ahead opened and the blue eyed wolf demon. Stepped through.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the cool tile floor of the kitchen and staring at the empty refrigerator ahead. It could have been defined as cruel and unusual torture.<p>

Or that is how Kagome saw it. She sat there knees tucked to her chest inside the dark chamber of her home trying to hard not to think about food.

She couldn't remember being this hungry before. She never really had been. Anytime she or Inuyasha had felt puckish and food amongst the village was scarce one of them had simply opted to hunt down a boar or two.

But, that was the past. And she was stuck in the present. She couldn't very well go bow and arrow in hand and hunt down the neighboring live stock. It wasn't how things were done now unfortunately.

She had to eat, but not just her. Her child was depending on her too. They needed food to survive and she didn't have the money to fulfill that basic need.

Kagome sat there trying to fight back tears. She had one obligation in this world now. Take care of her unborn child and she was failing to even do that.

She didn't know what to do, and that is exactly what had led her to her current situation. She could feel it even now, the card she swore she wouldn't touch until now clutched in her palm.

Everything about the man she had met earlier seemed wrong. He had sent warning bells going off in her head with just his presence. She could only image what would happen if she dared to venture to the address that had revealed itself to her when she hesitantly had peered down at its shiny cover.

But, he had offered her work. Hadn't he?

Then again what type of work had it been? Kagome may have been thrown back into the modern era but that didn't mean she was naïve to the danger it posed.

She knew what a man who exuded that type of presence was usually after. And if that was the case, he could forget it! Kagome may have been desperate for money but that didn't mean she was willing to sacrifice her self respect!

Inuyasha had been the only man to ever touch her, and that is how it was going to stay!

But desperate times did call for desperate measures, and the gnawing hunger still lingering in her stomach reminded her just how desperate she really was.

The stranger had come off untrusting but once he had taken a real look at her. Not at her body but into her eyes, he had seemed to change his entire domineer.

Did that mean he had suddenly taken her seriously?

When that thought crossed her mind a growling in her stomach answered. She knew the risk if she didn't eat soon and she would rather die than ever let something happen to her and Inuyasha's child out of self preservation.

Being a parent wasn't about what she wanted or what was best for her. It was all about the person growing in her womb.

A person who needed her, and needed her now.

Kagome swallowed hard. Her mind was made up. Climbing to her bare feet she pulled the small card to her face and memorized the address.

She shoved the paper into her purse now firmly in hand before heading towards the door. She didn't know what she was walking into or just how dangerous or reckless it might be.

But, she would face it head on regardless. She was alone in this, but she would handle it as she had everything else.

By putting the life inside hers needs before her own. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Azure eyes pierced the thrashing crowd below. The solo figure sat at the top of the cracking bleachers reclined tiredly watching as the boarded in circular pit below drew the masses of demons attentions fully.<p>

Two feminine frames tearing at each other in tattered clothing hair wild and fangs gleaming as they drug one another across the dirt covered floor.

Kouga smirked a pearly fang filled grin. He liked watching the girls have at each other. It was almost more entertaining then fighting himself. Almost.

Tensely Kouga ran a calloused hand over his rugged and stained t-shirt covered torso, feeling the swell of his pectoral and the developing bruise the damn pig like demon had left behind.

The now deceased monster of a demon had managed to land one good hoof clawed blow to his chest, that surely had cracked a rib or two. Kouga couldn't really bring himself to care though. It would heal in an hour or two. Just enough time for him to finish his last fight of the night.

At least it wouldn't scar. Kouga wasn't sure how much more unmarred bronze skin he'd have left if opponents kept getting lucky shots on him.

The badly gashed trio of diagonal scars running the length from the bottom right side of his jaw to the bend under his arm the most noticeable of all.

Kouga could still remember the day he had gotten such a drastic injury. He had been drinking, heavily and entered the pit half drunk. Long story short, he had learned his lesson not to make the same mistake twice.

Now he did all his drinking outside the arena, and only after his fights for the night were up.

Tiredly Kouga dug around in his torn jean pocket before fetching out the crinkled pack of half bent cigarettes. He pulled one from the carton before placing it between his handsome lips.

He fumbled around his worn brown leather jacket for his lighter ignoring the lasting throb it caused to radiate through his torso before he found the metal square object he sought.

He clicked it open before bringing the small flame to the tip of his cigarette. Instantly the paper tip flamed orange and he breathed deep the smoke it provided.

Holding inside for a moment or two he exhaled watching the cloud expand overhead into the already existing circle of smog radiating from the countless others that were lighted up around him.

He leaned back against the empty row of bleachers at his back holding the paper wrapped tobacco between his lips as he took in the sight of the girl fight still raging on beneath him.

One of the girls, the brunette, looked familiar he was sure he might have slept with her a few weeks prior. Who knew? It was impossible to keep track of them all.

Kouga kicked his feet up on the vacant bleaches beneath him leaning further back. He wanted to enjoy his time off for the time being. After this match wrapped up it was his turn back in the pit.

Some other up comer trying to make a name for themselves. Idiots. He was positive he'd have'em knocked out or dead within ten minutes. That's usually how these things went.

Kouga took another puff off his cigarette before exhaling only this time watching as a familiar figure stepped through his heated cloud.

"Rekin. Just the person I didn't want to see." Kouga huffed with a narrowing of his sharp azure eyes.

"Great to see you too Kouga. Taking care of yourself I see." The sharply dressed gray eyed demon replied flatly.

Kouga puffed out intentionally large cloud of smoke towards the face of the suit dressed demon standing before him.

"Always." He smirked behind his cigarette.

"How'd the fight go?" Rekin asked uncaringly.

Kouga reached down grabbing the hem of his t-shirt before pulling it up shamelessly revealing the hard scarred sculpt of his abs and chest but also the slightly purplish wound he sustained.

"What'd you think?" He asked coldly before letting the bunched material of his shirt fall back down into place.

"Let me guess. You killed this one too." The gray eyed demons sighed.

"Maybe." Kouga chuckled darkly. He was only sorry the suit dressed demon he had known for dozens of years hadn't been there to see his client die in five minutes flat.

"You realize, this just makes my life harder? Every one you kill I have to replace?" Rekin growled lowly. God he hated this wolf demon.

"That's the fun part." Kouga admitted with a smirk. He had to make his own entertainment at this hell hole after all.

"Besides. Maybe next time you go out you'll find someone worth my time." Kouga added with another huff of his smoke while running his fingers through his short cropped raven hair.

"Speaking of which how'd tonight go? Find any new talent?" He asked with a rise of his raven brow.

Rekin eyes narrowed for a moment. He had handed out dozens of cards to a few potentials, but one stood out more than any of the others.

"I might have found a good contender. For the woman." The grey eyed demon admitted. Thinking of the raven haired beauty he had spotted while making his way through the park.

Before Kouga could reply a sharp cry rang out the already buzzing crowd and both conversating demons peered down to the pit where the match had suddenly come to an end.

The non brunette female stood battered and torn but triumphant as the woman Kouga might have known laid in a growing pool of her own blood. Either dead or just knocked out he couldn't tell from this high up.

Kouga smirked before climbing to his feet taking one last hit of his cigarette before flicking it away lit and all, the escaping embers dying out when they made contact with the floor.

He brushed past the gray eyed demon patting him on the shoulder roughly as he passed him by.

"Good. Look's like were going to need it." He chuckled darkly.

He would have loved to talk about the potential incoming meat, but he had a new victim awaiting him and he was all to eager to meet them face to face.

* * *

><p>Kagome clutched her boot covered feet together tightly in reluctance. Her hazel eyes wide with disbelief at the place the little aluminum card she currently clutched had led her too.<p>

She was on a run down street that until now she had no idea existed in the city of Tokyo. It was filthy to put it kindly. Trash and cracked pavement littering the street all leading to a massive badly weathered warehouse that for some unknown reason dozens of people were lined around the block to get inside.

What had she gotten herself into? If she was smart she would've just turned around and found the first bus out of this place. But, she knew she had come to down here for a reason. She couldn't just leave without at least looking inside?

Who was she kidding that is what she should do! Right now! But, why wouldn't her feet move? It was almost like something was pulling her towards the door. Most likely her lingering hunger pains.

Kagome cupped her hand over her flat stomach for support. She would just look inside. That was it. Maybe it was just some kind of bar? A very rowdy…loud…dirty bar.

Work was work and money was money. Maybe if she got hired tonight she could scrape enough together to last the week and until she found another more suitable job.

Kagome was still rolling over the possibilities and consequences in her mind when a much taller figure over shadowed her.

Suddenly on high alert Kagome turned to face a monstrous size of a man dressed in all black tattered clothing and staring right down at her.

He opened his wide and gaping mouth to say something, most likely something foul and profane the way he was leering at her, but instead his sharp beady eyes fell to the card she clutched in her palm and he paused.

"You one of Rekin's girls?" He asked in a low and very intimidating voice.

Kagome blinked. Who was Rekin?

"This way. I'll get you signed up. You missed tonight but we'll get your information and call you in tomorrow." The towering man said firmly pushing past Kagome directly to the front of the thick line across the street.

Kagome hesitated for a moment resisting the urge to run in the opposite direction but against her better judgment she followed after him.

So she had missed her chance for a shift tonight? She couldn't say she was entirely upset by the news but it seemed promising if she could at least work a few hours tomorrow. She wondered what she would be doing. Bartending? Waitressing?

She walked shadowed in the towering mans frame as he made his way through the crowd until he cut ahead to the very front of the winding line.

Once over the threshold of the colossal warehouse entrance. It was clear by the way he moved he knew the layout, and it was soon obvious he also worked here. Most likely a bouncer judging by his frightening size.

Kagome eyed the weathered and hole spotted ceiling. Rusted support beams that looked like they might give way the first heavy rain.

Desperate times, desperate measures. Kagome had to keep repeating that phrase over and over in her head or else she would have turned tail and ran back the way she had come.

She was guided through the massive and visually packed structure until they reached the opposite side of the building where another large set of doors remained parted open leading to a wide set of stairs.

Dozens of people coming from the lower unseen level with a look of excitement and thrill that almost scared Kagome.

Just what was down there? Her curiosity was heightened but so was her caution. What was she about to walk into?

She took the first step nervously her hand fighting the urge to grab the support railing welded to her side. She didn't want to know how many germs contaminated the metal bar.

She followed the nameless bouncer further down until harsh buzzing light overhead made her squint. The overpowering and sickening scent of smoke and musk assaulting her nose.

Reflexively Kagome cupped a hand over her mouth and nose trying to block out the awful smell filling the atmosphere around her.

The other hand instantly going to her right side ear where seemingly hundreds of people roared at the top of their lungs. Enthralled by something going on further down.

Kagome stared ahead where row after row of bleaches began to descend into a coliseum like structure. The entire construction circled around a deeply dug hole boarded up by thick wooden planks to separate the pit and the crowd.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. This place wasn't a bar. It was some kind of arena? And something foreboding told Kagome this wasn't a normal boxing match, but possibly something far worse.

It wasn't until she neared the rim of the circular entrapment pushed on by the rushing hoard shoving into her back that she saw directly into the dirt grounded ring.

There was no one inside the pit but dug up earth and blood stained ground that made Kagome's stomach churn uneasily.

She didn't know what this place was and she didn't care. It was obvious this wasn't the place for her. She didn't care what she had to do to make money, anything was better than suffocating in here.

Kagome began to struggle through the weight of people crushing against her eager to get a closer look. All driven forward by the sudden arrival of the disgusting looking announcer.

Kagome was forcibly turned back to the railing that circled the arena. She was temporarily trapped.

"Are we ready?!" The announcer boomed causing the crowed behind Kagome to surge.

Kagome gasped in discomfort at the amount of people shoving themselves against her. Of all the nights she had chosen to wear a denim skirt! She was one push away from getting forcibly groped, accidentally or not.

"The last fight of the night! All bets have been placed. Who is ready to win some money!?" The flabby man asked from the center of the dome.

The crowd roared deafeningly loudly and Kagome fought to cover her already ringing ears.

"Next up we have the warrior from the west. The creator of chaos! The challenger!" The announcer roared and the massive gathering of people in the dome booed and cheered all at once.

A gate Kagome hadn't seen before at the right side of the pit lifted open and a red skinned thick necked creature stepped through on clawed feet.

Kagome felt her heart drop into the deepest part of her stomach. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't some costume or make believe creation.

She was seeing a demon. In the flesh.

Kagome was dumbfounded, sure she knew there were bound to be a few demons scattered around the city. They were almost impossible to kill unless trained to know how. But, she didn't think she would ever see one so undisguised. He was standing out in the open, in front of people!

Kagome glanced around and for the first time she actually looked through the haze of smoke and she could see not only was she surrounded by humans, but visible demons as well! This place was a free for all!

What had she missed in the last three years? Had demons come out of hiding? Or was this isolated arena some kind of dark oasis?

The crimson skinned monster lifted his clawed hands up proudly causing the horde of people mixed demons to cheer loudly.

"Next, a demon you all know to well. The still undefeated master of the pit! The reigning supreme and top blood thirsty killer of all Tokyo! Your champion!" The announcer boomed and the crowd currently entrapping Kagome thrashed crazily.

Kagome tired desperately to slink away as the opposite gate on the pit wall began to rise. She didn't want to see two demons go at each other in what she was sure would be extremely harsh and meaningless violence.

She had seen enough for one lifetime.

But her attempts were useless, she might as well had been welded to her ringside seat. The wall of people behind her were unmoving and clearly eagerly determined to see this to the end.

Kagome wanted to close her eyes and wish herself away. She didn't want to be here. She should have never come here! This was all just one giant stupid mistake!

Or so she thought. Until the figure now entering the ring emerged from the shadows into view.

The color drained from Kagome's face and the room faded into an absolute silence. Her mental and absolute shock drowning out every roaring scream and clapping of clawed hands.

This wasn't real…it couldn't be…

Time slowed and Kagome could have sworn she stopped breathing. The person now taking center ring opposite to the nameless demon currently staring him down…it was…

Kouga.

Kagome felt a tremor of sheer disbelief rock her body to the core. His appearance was drastically changed but it was him. Those eyes, that face. There was no mistaking it.

It was Kouga. The wolf demon she had known five hundred years in the past.

The one she had fought beside, admired, even cared for as a deep friend. He was here, he was real and he was standing completely unaware of her presence.

Kagome gawked in an utter trance like shock as she took in the full sight of him. He was thick and definitely well built with defined and carved muscles. His torso carved with hard lines that attributed his virtually fatless body. The sculpted lines on either side of his hips especially holding her attention and the small thin line of hair that trailed down from his navel to the rim of his ripped jean covered waist.

His once long and flowing raven hair was now cropped incredibly short coming to rest just above his pointed ears pushed back in his still maintained fur headband.

His eyes were just as azure as they had been before maybe even more brilliantly glowing. Though it hardly distracted from the countless of scars that now riddled his body.

Some were small and very light to the point of almost being invisible, but most weren't. They were dark and scarred over deep no doubt from countless years of battling with other demons.

The worst being the triple lined one that oh so barely reached his jaw to run the length all the way down to the bend of his arm.

It was shocking but not in an unappealing way. Just incredible to be hold that a body could withstand that kind of punishment and recover. Then again, Kouga was a full fledged demon.

She just couldn't believe this. Five centuries and Kouga was standing before her just as young in appearance as he had looked in the past. She knew demons aged differently but she had no idea time almost virtually stood still for them.

It wasn't till the sudden jarring sound of a bell ringing that Kagome was sent spiraling back to the present as she watched helplessly as Kouga began to circle the now glaring demon before him.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. They were going to fight! She had to stop it!

Frantic she looked around for some type of salvation. Since being thrust back into the modern era Kouga was the only person she knew they only person she had a chance to reconnect with! She wasn't about to lose him to some stupid brawl!

Gripping the bar ahead of her tightly she shouted at the top of her lungs!

"Stop! Stop the fight!" She cried out, but her voice was drowned out by the overwhelming sound of the cheering masses at her back.

It was useless. What could she do? She couldn't jump down into the pit it was far to deep and she knew she would undoubtedly break an ankle in the process.

She couldn't do anything except watch the horrid scene unfold before her.

Kouga planted his feet firmly at the far end of the ring his head cocking to the side feeling the comforting popping sensation that followed just beneath the skin.

The yellow eyed ogre like demon standing ahead of him sneered his overly large white fangs flashing in attempt to rustle Kouga's expressionless demeanor.

It worked, but not in the way the demon had hoped.

Kouga only smirked in return the tip of his own fangs overhanging his bottom lip in amusement.

The crimson skinned demon raged from the insult widening his stance before he furiously charged forward his pitch black claws shining with the overhead buzzing light and flexed to tear directly into Kouga's unprotected flesh.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed. Her hazel eyes wide and filling with absolute panic.

Kouga felt his body flex. It was quick but he had heard his name over the roar of the crowd. Hadn't he?

He didn't have time to dwell on it. He stood perfectly still until the last possible second of the demons impact. Skillfully he kicked off the dirt coated ground flying upwards into the elevated arena and spinning in mid air.

While twisting his body the faces of the hoard circling the pit blurred into a constant unrecognizable shade of gray. All but one face, a face that all to briefly faded away.

Kouga hit the ground back into the arena hard his azure eyes wide with confusion and uncertainty. That couldn't have been real. He could have sworn he had just seen-

His thought was cut short once again with the flare of approaching danger surging just beneath the skin. Kouga spun to face the once again charging demon.

Inhumanly fast he ducked his head low just in time to avoid the ogres attack! His dagger like claws missing their mark and instead spearing themselves through the wooden planks of the arena walls.

While the demons hand was temporarily out of use Kouga shoved his leg up delivering a brutal kick to the ogres face sending him stumbling backwards blinded by pain.

Kouga took the opportunity fully.

Usually he liked to play with his opponents make them struggle for every breath before he finished them off. But, not right now. The face he had or hadn't seen in the crowd it was taking over his mind and he wanted to face them again, now!

Mercilessly Kouga lunged forward his own claws flexed and dangerous as he tore at the yellow eyed demons throat.

Instantly a spray of ink black blood coated his fingertips as he felt the ogres crimson skin shred under his claws. The massive demon gargled out in agony before gripping its now torn throat replacing Kouga's hold as he ripped his now blood soaked fingers away.

The demons frantic eyes rolled back weakly and then lifelessly the ogres knees gave way as he fell to the dirt covered floor below.

A cloud of dirt erupted from beneath the now dead monster and before the dust could even settle a booming roar of the crowd followed! Countless patrons screaming at the top of their lungs from the carnage they had just witnessed.

Kouga turned to face them. His azure eyes intense and focused as he scanned the seemingly endless ocean of faces. None of them were the same.

The person he had seen, earlier. Wasn't there.

The announcer reemerged back into the pit walking to Kouga's side and stepping over the dead beast uncaring, microphone already firmly in hand.

"Again our champion and still undefeated. Kouga!" The speakers boomed and the masses screamed.

Kouga drowned them out as he usually had, by pretending they weren't even there. But, the lingering urge to search through them all remained. That face. That person. Where had they gone? Were they even there?

Kouga shook his head stepping towards the pit exit flicking the still collected black blood that stained his hand and forearm. Only one thing on his mind now. He needed a drink.

It was only about five minutes before Kouga made his way to his dimly lit dressing room. Shoving the rustic door open and heading straight for the slanted cabinet on the opposite side of the small room that held his bottled collection of alcohol.

Not even bothering with the empty overturned glasses sitting on the shelf below Kouga took hold of the neck of the bottle screwing the lid off inhumanly fast and rocking the entire glass jar back.

The alcohol inside scorched all the way down until Kouga could take it no more and he threw the now empty liquor container away.

It smashed the moment it made contact with the floor and already Kouga felt his head begin to spin with the tingling sensation the booze provided.

There were great thing about being a demon, and some things that just flat out sucked. One he had an incredibly high tolerance for any kind of alcohol. The down side. The fuzzy cloud it rendered his brain and body to only lasted for a minute or two before it was burned away.

Disoriented he ran his unstained hand over his face and through his cropped raven locks. His sharp azure eyes meeting the hard reflection of himself in the jagged taped up mirror on the nearest wall . The stained glass glaring back at him harshly.

Kouga took in his reflection with a harden expression.

What the hell was happening to him? He thought he had gotten over all those damn flashbacks and unwanted memories. At least for the last few years. He hadn't had a nightmare in weeks, he had taken that as a good sign.

But, apparently he was having delusions now. In the crowd, had that been some kind of phantom of the past? But, why…

Why her….

Kouga shook the thought away. He needed to take some time away from the pit. He apparently was getting way to many blows to the head.

He wasn't going back down that route. Thinking about every little thing that happened centuries ago. The wolf who had suffered through all that tragedy and despair had died a long time ago.

He wasn't that man anymore.

Still, unwillingly Kouga felt his blood stained fingers trail over the small twin sized indented scars that still remained on the slope of his shoulder.

His azure eyes darkening with the remembrance of the auburn haired demoness who had put those very marks there centuries ago.

Furiously Kouga tore his hand away at the memory. He wasn't going to think about this! Not anymore! The past was dead, and he didn't care to revisit it ever again!

Storming across the off colored room he headed towards the slightly parted closet that his brown leather coat and shirt still hung.

He was going to scold himself in the shower then get the hell out of here. He was starving, and in desperate need of alcohol that worked a hell of a lot better than the one he had just guzzled down.

Maybe then all these damn thoughts would go back to where they belonged. Back into the past. Where they should have remained. Dead, and buried.

* * *

><p>Tensely Kagome held the collar of her onyx colored coat tighter around herself. Trying to fight off the lingering cold that the midnight air caressed her with.<p>

She didn't think she would miss anything about the nightmarish hole she had just climbed out of, but the warmth it had provided was tempting.

Defiant though in her vow never to set foot in that horrible building again Kagome stood firm at the rear of the rusted warehouse . Her bare legs crossed and her back planted firmly against the concrete wall for support.

Her body was still but her mind was absolutely racing. After all this time, and all the odds in the world stacked against her. She had found someone she had known five hundred years in the past!

She had seen Kouga with her very own eyes, and though he looked almost like an entirely different demon she knew she couldn't bare the thought of leaving without facing him at least once.

Though the decision hadn't been easy considering the blood bath she had unwillingly witnessed while trapped at the front of the arena.

She had watched him kill that other demon without any hesitation at all. It wasn't something entirely new to Kagome, defending one's self. But, that hadn't been defense. Kouga could have left at any time and instead he chose to stand in a fifthly pit and fight another demon to the death. And for what? Entertainment?

It seemed so below the wolf demon she had once known. Then again, that was a very very long time ago and dozens if not hundreds of things were bound to have changed since then.

Including him.

Kagome hesitated at the thought. It had been such a long time. What if Kouga wasn't the same man she remembered? What if he didn't even recognize her?

She couldn't bare the idea of it.

Kouga though visually rough around the edges was like a god send. He was a lifeline to the past she had been forced to leave behind. She had so many questions. So much want to piece together what had happened in the past after her departure.

He was the one person who could help her straighten this all out.

But would he want too?

Kagome shook the question away. She didn't care about any of that right now. She just wanted to see him! To know he was alright and still maybe the friend she so desperately needed.

Which is why she waited so patiently in this darken spot behind the now slightly emptying club. She had heard from some hushed voices in the crowd that this is where the fighters existed after a 'performance'.

That had been good enough for her. So far she had seen a handful of demons and humans alike exit the warehouse but none were the person she sought.

So she waited. A few feet away from the rusted metal door that acted as the exit and on the opposite side that a small group of scandalous looking woman huddled nearby.

The way they chattered on about the fight Kagome was sure they were some type of fan girls looking for an autograph or phone number of the demons they had watched fight.

Either way Kagome wasn't concerned about them. Even if they did snicker in her direction from time to time.

Just then the sealed door Kagome stood a few feet behind swung open and a broad framed figure stepped through.

Kagome felt her body instinctively straighten up at the sight. It was him! H-He was finally here!

Kouga pushed past the club exit with his shoulder his hands to busy thumbing through the wad of money he had collected from tonight's fights.

His azure fixed down on the folded paper before he shoved it all uncaring into his back jean pocket. His hands burying themselves in the pockets of his brown leather coat instead to bring out a lighter that undoubtedly was for the unlit cigarette planted between his lips.

Kagome stood frozen in Kouga's shadow unable to move or speak. She had felt so sure before of what she would say or do. But, now that the moment was staring her in the face she was motionless.

She couldn't find the strength to react in any way. What could she possibly say after all this time? They were virtual strangers to each other. Weren't they?

Kouga walked forward on the cracked sidewalk completely unaware of the person planted at his back his azure eyes peering forward the huddle group of girls that suddenly fixated on him.

"Hey Kouga!" One girl winked teasingly.

"Great fight!" Another one smiled a crimson smirk that Kouga groaned at in response.

He didn't have the energy for this tonight. Usually after a good enough fight he still had tons of energy to burn, which is where these girls came in.

They were easy, cheap and he didn't give a damn about them the next morning. But, after the things he had unwillingly gotten to relive tonight. He felt exhausted.

He was in no mood for sex right now. He just wanted to eat, smoke, then sleep.

Kagome felt her hand extend out finally breaking her petrified state but it wasn't enough. Kouga was walking forward and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

She didn't know what to do. Was that person even Kouga? S-She didn't know. She was to afraid to risk this.

Her hand fell limply back to her side and she resigned herself to letting him slip away. Maybe she wasn't meant to hold onto the past.

Her decision had been made.

Or so she thought.

Faintly a light gust of spring air breezed past her causing her loose raven locks to tussle around her porcelain face slightly, the wafting fragrant scent of herself drifting directly forward towards Kouga's still marching form.

The moment the sweet smell of cherry blossoms reached Kouga's heighten nose he froze mid step.

The burning cigarette in between his lips fell silently to the concrete ground below the embers scattering around his feet as his entire body shook with disbelief.

His azure eyes were three times wider than he could ever remember them being as he continued inhale the sweet perfume that surrounded him.

This couldn't be real…this scent. There was no mistaking it.

It was hers.

Almost fearful his mind had finally cracked from the years of mental and physical abuse he had forced it to endure Kouga ever so slowly peered over his leather covered shoulder.

His jaw slacked and his eyes filled with complete and utter shock.

Kagome felt her heart pound in her chest at the sight of Kouga finally meeting her hazel eyes. He was looking at her, like he had seen a ghost.

Did that mean he did remember her? He knew her?

Running on pure instinct Kouga turned to face the once priestess staring back at him fully. Those eyes, that hair, that unmistakably beautiful face.

She was here. It wasn't a dream, or some kind of delusion.

It was really her.

"Kagome." Kouga whispered breathlessly.

At the sound of her name Kagome felt her entire bravery façade crack. Her eyes flooded with hot tears and her body lunged forward of its own accord.

She ran towards Kouga like she had never run before her arms unfolding and she crushed herself against him.

Unprepared Kouga had to take a sudden jarring step back just to balance himself from toppling over from the weight of her embrace.

Her hands clutched his back incredibly tight as she buried her heated face into his chest. Her body shaking as she began to sob against him.

"I-It really is you." Kagome cried against him desperately. Kouga had known her. This wasn't a dream. She had found someone who had known her, truly known her and the person she use to be.

Kouga's arms were wrapping around Kagome with equal force and desperation before he could even speak a word.

How the hell was this real? Kagome was human. She should have died hundred of years ago. And yet here she was. Right in his arms!

"God Kagome!" Kouga gasped cradling her to him inescapably tight.

She was so warm. So perfect in his arms, she was really here. She was back! From the dead or otherwise he didn't care! All that mattered was she was here, and she was alive!

The person of very few that he had loved and cherished in the all to brief life he had forced himself to forget.

He buried his hot face in the crook of her neck feeling the cool strands of her hair trace over his bronze skin.

He didn't know how this was possible, and he didn't care!

All he knew was at this very moment, he would never ever let her go again!

* * *

><p><strong>Some plans to continue. Just have to find the time to dedicate to this story, and wrap up a few of my other ones. Hang in there guys!<strong>

**Thanks for all the support!**


	2. Differences

**I never thought Id get so much feedback from such an off the wall fan fiction. From PM's to reviews you guys have really liked this story so I have decided to make it a full fledge work!**

**I will update as often as I can but in the mean time I'll try and keep the chapters long enough so you don't have to crave more.**

**Thanks for the support guys and I really hope you want in this for the long haul!**

**Enjoy!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Chiochios - Your wish, my command lol Enjoy!**

**Guest - Thank you so much! So glad to know you are such a fan of my work! It really motivates me to keep writing! Hope you like the newest Kou/Kag addition!**

**Roseybee - Well hopefully this makes the favorite cut! Lol Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Neko Gear Girl - As you wish lol **

**Kouga's Older Woman - Because you asked so nicely lol Here's to you!**

**OokamiSweeheart - Well it did come to me after watching jerry springier and cheaters. So yeah I guess you could chalk this up to tv drama :D Really hope you like the newest chapter!**

**Asseylum - Done and done! Enjoy!**

**Naruto4Sakura - Great to have you on board for another story! I always look forward to your reviews! Some but not all questions will be answered in this chapter. I have Kouga's full back story in mind but it might take a little while to come out fully. And I cant believe we thought of the same thing! How weird/cool! Really would love to read some of your work involving these two! Here to hoping!**

**WolfPrinceKouga - You know I've seen that fic around a lot lately I just never had the time to read through it. But, since it reminds you of my work I might just have to. Great minds think alike you know? Back to the story, you know me always want a little blood shed. I do love me some mean old Kouga. As for the drama, there might a plentifully amount coming soon, but not just yet kind making this up as I go after all. **

**The Kouga and Kagome relationship with her being prego and all is definitely going to be a struggle. You cant really just kick up the romance after a bomb like that so it will take some time and some serious maneuvering my part lol **

**And you know I might surprise you with the Ginta and Hakakku anguish this go around. Maybe I've picked on them enough :D**

**Bertabee - Here's to hope indeed. Hope I can update regularly :D**

**Guest - Thanks so much! Hope you continue to review!**

**Chapter Two**

**Differences**

* * *

><p>The steam from the swirling hazel liquid currently swirling inside the small porcelain cup reflected the hue of Kagome's orbs perfectly as she stared down at the heated brew.<p>

The tea tasted delicious here. Surprising considering the slightly run down atmosphere. But, she supposed looks could be deceiving.

The outside appearance of the diner she currently sat inside did look a whole lot rougher then the inside. In all actually it was kind of cozy, sitting here in the red leather booth and staring down at the polished oak brown table.

Her thumbs nervously skimming the rim of her coffee mug as she gauged the silent wolf demons reaction from the opposite side of the table that divided them.

Who would have ever thought that one day she would be sitting in a restaurant in the early morning hours just having shared breakfast with Kouga, of all people.

It was almost to much to take in, but Kagome had counted her blessing amongst all the confusion. After losing herself temporarily in the relief that Kouga had actually recognized her after five centuries apart. She knew explanations were in order and she was eager to confess herself to the bewildered wolf demon.

It had been his suggestion to take some shelter from the outside cool air and get some much needed food, luckily this local diner hadn't been far.

It had taken a few hours but Kagome had finally managed to explain her entire situation. Excluding only a few minor details, for one, her current pregnancy.

She had no intention of hiding her condition, it was nothing she was ashamed of. But, she had dropped enough bombs on Kouga for one night and right now she just wanted to know how he was keeping together.

Time travel wasn't exactly an easy subject to explain.

"I-I just cant believe all this-" Kouga confessed palming his forehead in strain. His head felt like it was about to explode from all the information he had just taken in.

Kagome sighed a little more relaxed, at least he had finally broken the silence building between them.

"I mean I knew the mutt was gone. But you-" Kouga hesitated pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

It had been so many years since he had learned of Inuyasha demise and the memory was a little hazy to recall so suddenly.

He could remember going to Kagome's village centuries ago. Just to check up on the priestess he called his ally, only to discover she was no longer there.

The monk and demon slayer Kagome had lived along side were all that remained. They had explained that Inuyasha had died, and when he questioned about Kagome's sake they had merely stated she was also 'gone'.

He had naturally assumed she had died along side her mate. He had even mourned her. For months on end, he had blamed himself for not coming to see her sooner.

And now, to have her suddenly thrown back into his life and learn she had never truly been lost at all. It was a lot to take in.

The moment he had seen her just hours ago, he literally thought he had gone insane. Imagining phantoms of the past.

Kagome understood his disbelief all to well. She didn't blame him for thinking she had perished along side Inuyasha. Were situations a little different, she might have wanted too.

But that was before she discovered what the silver haired half demon had left behind, the very thing that was currently growing inside her.

Kagome looked down solemnly at her tea. Reliving all this emotions wasn't exactly easy for her, but she tried to keep a strong façade.

She didn't want to fall apart again, she had done plenty of that in Kouga's arms a few hours ago. She honestly couldn't believe how much and for how long she had sobbed against him.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." Kouga stated sincerely. What the priestess sitting across from him must've gone through, what she was still going through. It was crippling.

Kagome peered up to Kouga's gleaming azure orbs and quickly she forced herself to endure a light reassuring smile.

"I don't like to think about it." She admitted softly.

"Besides, Inuyasha would want me to stay positive." Though her words were true Kagome couldn't help but realize her blunt determination aside. She was hanging on by a thread.

"I bet he would." Kouga sighed running his calloused hand through his cropped raven locks.

Kagome swallowed down her growing anguish before reaching for her still steaming tea sipping it calmly trying to ease the building struggle raging inside her chest to discuss these troubling things out loud.

"Especially with you being pregnant." Kouga breathed loudly.

Kagome stopped mid sip. Forcing herself to choke down the warm drink before she began to cough.

"Y-You know?" She stammered still struggling with her throat full of tea.

Kouga knew?! How? How could he possibly know? She hadn't said a word about it. She couldn't possibly be showing, yet. Could she?

Instinctively Kagome felt her flatten navel. She didn't have an ounce of fat on her. So then-

"I smelled it. The moment I saw you." Kouga admitted boldly. Kagome's natural fragrance had wafted under his heighten nose, but so did the lingering scent of the mutt all radiating from one particular place.

"Oh." Kagome breathed. Well, that was surprising. She knew all demons had an amazing sense of smell, but she had never known it went beyond skin deep.

Kouga chuckled to himself at her stunned reaction to his discovery as he began to fish around in his brown leather coat for the crinkled pack of cigarettes he always kept handy.

He pulled one free from the cardboard box before setting the rest on his half of the chipped diner table skillfully placing the end between his peal teeth before beginning to search for his silver square lighter.

Kagome watched him silently but all the while preparing to inch herself away. She wasn't about to be judgmental of Kouga's behavior though on the inside she would have been lying if she didn't admit she wasn't slightly stunned.

She never thought Kouga would become a smoker. Then again, five hundred years could do a lot to a person. Obviously.

Kouga caught her slight recoil and paused in his actions.

"Do these bother you?" He asked automatically.

"No Kouga-" Kagome began politely despite her reluctance, but Kouga saw through her façade all to clearly.

Kouga instantly felt agitation at no other than himself flare under the surface. What the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't be smoking around Kagome! She was pregnant!

"I've officially kicked the habit." Kouga vowed taking hold of the carton and plucking the one from his lips before tossing them uncaring towards the nearest trash bin. Each one falling directly into the silver can perfectly out of sight.

Kagome fought the urge to protest a small sincere smile tugging at her pink lips.

She appreciated Kouga's gesture, but she didn't want him changing his life just for her. He was a grown man with his own decisions, she didn't want her situation to effect him.

Kouga sighed deeply before leaning forward his elbows coming to rest on the oak table steadily as he met her soften hazel gaze intensely.

"Kagome. In your condition. Who is taking care of you?" He asked bluntly. Now wasn't the time to beat around the bush, he needed to know Kagome was in good hands. Stable hands.

"I mean do you have family in the city?" He asked thinking that maybe Kagome did have ancestors in this present day. Or maybe descendants? He wasn't entirely sure how the whole time travel thing worked just yet.

"Actually their away right now. I don't really know when they'll be back." Kagome admitted reluctantly. Thinking back to her empty and slightly hollow home.

"You're alone?" Kouga asked concern thick in his hard voice.

"In a way." Kagome sighed skimming a hand over her hidden stomach, even with not a soul around her. She wasn't going to be 'alone' for some time.

Kouga groaned under his breath trying to contain his frustration. That damn mutt had some nerve. Up and dying on his pregnant mate.

"Kagome you cant go at this alone. Do you even know anything about pregnancy?" Kouga asked directly, not modest in the least of her delicate state.

"Of course I do!" Kagome shot back a little insulted at Kouga's boldness.

"I mean demon pregnancy. You're carrying the child of one after all." Kouga corrected his eyes falling momentarily to her blouse covered navel.

Kagome blinked. She hadn't thought about that. Was there a difference between the two? She felt to naïve to ask, but panic began to set in. What did this mean? That her and Inuyasha's child would develop differently than human children?

Once again Kouga saw through her silent disbelief and he was quick to think of a solution.

"Okay-" He began calmly reaching into his back pocket to pull out his aged leather wallet. He thumbed through the damaged cash and unknown cards until he found the one he sought.

He pulled out a small off white square before sliding it across the table in Kagome's direction.

"This is a local. A doctor who takes care of my kind. They'll keep an eye on you." Kouga confirmed. Knowing he wouldn't recommend anyone but the best to look after Kagome and her growing child.

A little timidly Kagome picked up the slightly dented card reading over the well inked paper.

"You have a doctor?" She asked hesitantly. She had always known demons to hate the care of a physician and yet Kouga was referring her to one.

"Guys like me have to get stitched up every once in awhile." Kouga chuckled dryly his hand skimming over the hard darken trio of marks cutting down his neck.

Kagome looked at the aged scars silently. What had happened to Kouga in the time they had been apart? What he must've put his body through to receive such damage.

"As you've noticed." Kouga smirked unphased at her lingering stare.

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome tore her eyes away. She was instantly angry at herself she had been caught staring, she had probably made Kouga feel self conscious.

"It's alright Kagome. I know, I'm not as pretty as I use to be." He smirked unaffected. He may have lost a little bit of his looks, but his sense of humor remained untouched.

"That's not it." Kagome defended. Kouga wasn't unattractive in the least. He looked just as handsome as he had five hundred years in the past. Sure his hair was shorter and his skin marred with heavy scars, but he was otherwise the exact same.

"Kouga, since coming back-" Kagome began quietly, almost worriedly.

"You're the only person I know. I-I thought I was alone. I don't want anything to happened to you." Kagome confessed, she couldn't bare the idea of losing anyone else she called her friend.

She had been forced to leave behind enough, one more sacrifice would just push her over the edge.

"Hey don't worry about me." Kouga said reassuringly. His looks might have been a little deceiving but altogether he was doing okay for himself. Considering all he had been through in the past.

"Besides you have better things to focus on. For one. Where are you staying?" Kouga asked sincerely. Kagome may have filled him in on the past, but it was currently the future that held his concern.

"My families shrine." Kagome stated calmly.

Kouga nodded in acceptance. So she at least had a safe place to call home.

"What about money?" He asked.

Kagome hesitated for a response. It was a little strange talking finances with Kouga. Just another thing five hundred years had changed about him she guessed.

"I went looking for a job today." Kagome admitted, not daring to confess it had been that very job search that had led her here.

"A job? In your condition?" Kouga asked almost angrily. What was Kagome thinking? She shouldn't be working!

"I have to work Kouga." Kagome stated whole heartedly. How else was she going to provide for herself and her child?

"The hell you do!" Kouga growled, his hand leaving the diner table to fumble around in his torn jean pocket.

Kagome sat silently a little taken back by his flare of anger before watching him retract a golden colored card from his pocket and hand it directly towards her.

"This is my bank card. Anytime you need anything, don't hesitate to use it." Kouga said bluntly, his tone almost commanding.

Kagome felt her jaw slack in disbelief.

"No! Kouga, I'm not taking your money!" She protested! She didn't care how much she was currently struggling it was obviously nothing compared to Kouga's anguish.

Look what he was doing just to survive. Just the thought of taking his blood money made her feel nauseous.

"Yes you are. Kagome, I'm not arguing on this." Kouga declared uncaring of her refusal. He didn't care if he had to force his card into her hand, she wasn't leaving this diner empty handed.

Almost to prove his point he reached for her recoiled hand about to shove the plastic square into her palm but she tore her hand away angrily.

"There is no argument. The answer is no!" Kagome snapped. She may have wanted to reconnect the friendship she and the wolf demon once had but she was in no way his responsibility!

She wasn't a taking a cent from him! Her problems, were just that. Hers.

Kouga ran his calloused hand through his thick raven locks in aggravation. God he forget how stubborn she could be when she set her mind to it! He had witnessed it with the mutt all to many times.

But that didn't mean he was taking no for an answer. Not when it came to something this important.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is gone. Your families god knows where. Your all alone, and your pregnant. I'm not asking. Someone has to take care of you!" Kouga growled struggling to keep his voice even and not threatening.

Kagome felt her own temper flare at his words.

"I can take care of myself just fine thank you!" She shouted undoubtedly drawing unwanted attention from the staff and fellow customers scattered about the diner.

Beyond furious she fumbled for the strap of her purse hooking it over her shoulder before practically shoving herself out of the booth and onto her feet.

Not bothering to give the still seated wolf demon across the table a second glance she marched hell bent towards the door.

She didn't know what was coming over her but what she did know was if she met Kouga's gaze for one more moment she might explode! He had basically made her see red with his callous attitude!

It had been five hundred years! What made him think he had any right at all to just proclaim himself her provider!? She didn't need or want his help!

His company sure, but not if he was going to act like this!

Kagome had barely managed to make it over the diner entrance threshold hearing the cowbell attached overhead ring loudly before she stepped onto the cracked pavement side walk outside.

The cold before dawn air assaulting her heated skin in a hard gust.

Before she felt Kouga's grip lock down onto her shoulder halting her in place.

Jarringly Kagome jerked away to face the wolf demon now standing just behind her.

"Kagome-" He began in a heated pant. He hadn't meant to upset her, but he wasn't just about to let this go. She might not have wanted to admit it but she needed help.

And he wasn't letting her go without at least hearing what he had to offer.

But before the azure eyed wolf could even mange a single word more Kagome beat him to the punch.

"This was a mistake. Thank you for breakfast Kouga but I'll-" Kagome hesitated trying to maintain her nerve, her flatten palm falling to her hidden navel for strength.

"We'll be fine. Goodnight." Kagome corrected sharply. She was now part of a team after all. A team that didn't involve Kouga one way or the other.

Before Kouga could breathe a word more in protest the once priestess spun away angrily. Stomping her boot covered heels in the direction of the bus stop that just conveniently happened to be reloading at the end of the block.

Kouga fought the urge to follow after her. Knowing undoubtedly it would just lead to another argument, most likely a much more heated argument that would draw unwanted attention and unwanted attention usually brought authority.

Cops. That would be the last thing Kouga needed.

Furiously Kouga swore out loud lacing his fingers together to cup the back of his head in sheer aggravation.

This night wasn't going how he planned but that didn't mean he was even close to giving up. Kagome may have been stubborn, but she didn't have shit on him.

More determined now then when he started Kouga reached into the deep pocket of his coat before jerking out his unscratched cell phone.

Unthinking he punched in this numbers he had memorized before bringing the black laminated square to his pointed ear.

On the second ring a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" The male on the other end of the phone chimed.

"It's me. I need an address now." Kouga said directly.

"Name?" The voice asked, all to willing to be compliant.

"I'll send you the info. I want a delivery made in less than an hour." Kouga demanded.

"The supplies?" The voice asked the sound of chattering from a keyboard strumming in Kouga's ear.

Kouga thumbed over the touch screen of his phone before sending the message to the very voice he currently spoke to.

"Sending the list now." Kouga confirmed.

"Done." The voice assured.

Then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Rain tapped on the fogged rear bus window, collected droplets of clear water skimming down the heavily scratched glass. Beyond exhausted Kagome rested her head against the cool surface watching the lights of the city swirl by as the bus rolled down the empty streets.<p>

Defeated she brushed the back of her palm over her cheek wiping away the lone tear that had managed to spill over.

She was just so frustrated, at herself, at the entire situation that she felt like she had no control over.

When did everything become so hard? She thought meeting Kouga again was the light of hope she had been praying for. A familiar face, a friend when she couldn't remember a time that she needed one more.

And yet what had she done? Shoved him away.

It had been a few hours ago but still the disbelief at what she had done remained. She had just been so angry and blinded by Kouga's harshness on the most sensitive subjects of her life that she had just lost herself.

She knew how deep she was in, she hadn't needed the absent wolf demon to remind her. But, he had and unintentionally poured salt into her already gapping wounds.

Still, in the end he was just trying to help. Thinking back on it now Kagome couldn't help but mentally kick herself.

What was she going to do now? She was back at where she had started. Alone and without a friend in the world.

But maybe so was Kouga?

The thought made Kagome hesitate. Was that why Kouga had been so determined to take care of her? Was he alone too?

Back at the diner Kouga had been so insistent on knowing the ends and out of her life and what had happened the years they have been apart, she hadn't even had a chance to ask about him.

What had happened to lead him to place he currently was? Fighting to survive. That had always been Kouga's way of life, but now here in the modern era. Maybe things had changed, and not necessarily for the better.

Kagome sunk deeper into her seat. She didn't want to think about this, not right now. She was already sick enough with her emotions. Worrying about Kouga just added to her misery.

She didn't know how she would make things right between them, or even if she could. Though, she did want to try. Sometime in the future.

But, as for right now.

Tiredly Kagome rested her hand onto her stomach with a loving stroke of her thumb.

Only one life mattered.

* * *

><p>Kouga could not remember the last time he had wanted a cigarette this damn badly.<p>

Maybe it was the just before dawn hour or the lingering exhaustion from last nights fights, he didn't know or care for that matter. All he did care about was not giving in to his habit like urges and remaining planted and unmoving here on Kagome's doorstep.

His contact had sent him Kagome's home address an hour or so ago and Kouga hadn't wasted any time tracking the shrine down.

He had even beat the absent priestess here. Which is what led to his current craving for nicotine.

Sitting here on the concrete steps leading up towards her not to distant house watching as the sun slowly began to rise, it was driving him insane. He hated sitting still.

If he wasn't moving then he was thinking about things that shouldn't be thought about. Memories mostly, memories that he tried day in and day out to forget.

At least this mission to reconnect with the hopefully no longer pissed priestess provided a good distraction.

He only hoped she would get here relatively soon before he had time to make a run to the local store and back.

Agitated Kouga ran his stiff fingers through his loose raven locks before cupping the back of his neck tiredly. God he was exhausted.

Today had taken him on a whirlwind of emotions. The most potent being disbelief.

He still couldn't believe this was real. Not only was Kagome alive, she was alive and pregnant, alive, pregnant, and drop dead gorgeous.

He hadn't really had time to sort out the shock that had radiated through him the few hours he had set across the table from her in the diner.

Five hundred years could really change a person. Or maybe it was just his memory of the raven haired beauty that had changed.

For one he never remembered her being so damn sexy. Sure, she was attractive even all that time ago. Her large eyes and blushing cheeks, she was appealing in an innocent sort of way.

But now. Time had been very good to her. She had grown a full figure, luscious curves and impressively large breast that hugged her slightly tight fitting cloths in all the right places.

Her hair was longer, more sleek and visibly soft then he remembered. Complimenting her porcelain skin and shimmering pink lips.

Her eyes had also been an alluring surprise. From a mellow sort of common brown hue to a glistening illuminating hazel.

He would say one thing for the mutt. He had apparently taken very good care of her over the years.

Thinking back to the half breed Kouga stilled.

It may have been centuries ago, but the knowledge of the half demons passing still weighed heavily on him. He never liked the dog, that would have been a stretch. But he had learned to respect him. It was kind of hard not too watching his determination for revenge against Naraku.

Kouga smirked at the memory. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Back when the shikon jewel was really all he cared about, that and his rank amongst his tribe. Time could really change a person.

He wasn't the carefree sometimes obnoxious wolf demon he use to be, sure he had his moments but that runt of the eastern litter had died a long time ago.

Surprising enough though, Kagome hadn't seemed to notice.

That look in her eye, it was the same as it was five hundred years ago. Still just as caring and worrisome.

Kouga's bright azure eyes narrowed at the thought.

Not that shocking really, she hadn't gotten to see what his life was really like. Just a glimpse into the void of his existence. She probably thought the club was the worst of it all. Boy was she wrong.

Still his indiscretions aside his sense of duty remained. Kagome was and in some ways still was a comrade of his. Someone he had fought beside, and she needed support.

He was going to do everything in his power to see she was provided for. She might not like it but he didn't intend on going anywhere anytime soon.

Especially in her situation. She was carrying the mutt's kid and he was gone. Kouga knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he left her alone to face this.

He owed it to her, to the mutt. To try and be there anyway he could.

Dragging him from his thoughts Kouga watched as he was overshadowed by a curved figure just on the step below him the familiar perfume like scent of cherry blossoms wafting under his nose.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kagome stammered in clear disbelief.

She couldn't believe this! Over an hour long bus ride mentally kicking herself for leaving the wolf demon the way she had, and all this time he had been sitting just outside her house?

How did he even know where she lived?

"We weren't finished talking." Kouga stated blatantly before climbing to his feet.

Kagome adjusted her still visibly shocked stance. This didn't sound like the beginning of a level and calm discussion. If anything Kouga's posture exuded cockiness and slight arrogance.

Not surprising, it was Kouga she was talking too.

So much for her theory of maybe he had thought over her refusal and decided to respect her wishes. She could tell already he wasn't willing to back down on his whole 'provide for her' thing.

Kagome took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let anything get under her skin. That was the only bright side to riding the bus as long as she had. She had used that time to get her emotions under control.

Especially her anger.

"We don't have anything left to talk about Kouga." Kagome said matter of factly before brushing past the wolf demon and over the last few steps leading towards her families home.

"I'm not taking charity from you." She said sternly reaching into her coat to grip a hold of her keys only pausing in her steps once she reached the small square porch of her front door.

Kouga followed her all the way watching as she turned to face him. Obviously she wasn't going to invite him, and Kouga got the hint all to clearly.

"I figured as much." He sighed combing a slightly nervous hand through his raven locks.

"You know for what its worth." He breathed only now realizing his determination for an argument until she saw things his way had vanished.

It was clear she wasn't going to listen to him, and that was fine actions spoke louder than words and for the past few hours he had been plenty busy doing what he had set out to accomplish in the first place.

"I really have missed you." He chuckled lowly, tiredly.

Kagome met his exuberant azure eyes and her slightly harden gaze softened. She could see the meaning behind his words and it made the last of her hidden agitation ebb away.

"Will you at least think things over?" Kouga asked hopeful. Kagome might not have wanted his help, but it was there for the taking all the same.

Nothing was going to change that.

Kagome didn't respond, she really didn't know what she would say that didn't sound offending. She didn't want Kouga's financial support, at all. But his friendship, that was something she wouldn't give up for the world.

It was strange how Kouga seemed to get the hidden reluctance/acceptance in her eyes before he turned from her with a light smirk.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." He promised with a slight wave over his shoulder.

He made it half way towards the shrine steps before Kagome finally found her voice.

"Kouga-" She said softly causing the wolf demon ahead to pause mid step.

He met her hazel eyes with an arched brow before she spoke.

"Get home safe?" She asked thoughtfully.

Kouga smirked, it was a small gesture of amends but he would take it.

"Sure." He replied reassuringly before stepping down the descending stairs out of sight.

Kagome watched him go with a half hearted smile. Time really could change a person, but some things always stayed the same.

Kouga still had that sweet nature that always made her feel warm and cared about. Honestly it was a feeling she missed.

Bringing her back to her current exhaustion Kagome yawned tiredly, she and Kouga would have to iron out their differences' tomorrow right now, she was exhausted and wanted to got to sleep.

Maneuvering her key into the lock she clicked the bolt back before stepping inside. To tired to really care about placement and cleanliness she kicked out of her boots and coat letting them hit the floor before she flicked on the light.

The overhead bulb burst with light and illuminated what Kagome thought would be the usual uncluttered surroundings she had left behind hours ago. But she was dead wrong.

Kagome felt her purse hit the floor at her feet almost completely sure her jaw was basically doing the exact same thing at the sight staring back at her.

Her entire living room and beyond was a mountain of boxes and decorative wrapping.

Boxes of diapers, toys, and cloths. It looked like a baby factory had blow up inside her house and riddled it with hundreds of brand new unopened packages.

Wide eyed in utter and total shock Kagome starred ahead to her as equally as packed kitchen only in place of baby items, fresh grocery's as far as the eye could see, of course she had too look past the out of place and clearly new refrigerator to do so.

A new refrigerator with a surprisingly large note attached to it, that even at this distance Kagome could clearly read.

Bold and slightly scratchy hand writing stared at Kagome with an inescapable mar.

_"See? Told you I wasn't arguing."_

* * *

><p>A full day had came and went all to slowly. The post storm surroundings of the city were a little dreary maybe that is what made the time seem to drag out so lengthy.<p>

It was only an hour or so until sun set and the what should have been bright orange sky was currently nothing but a dark ash hue.

Kouga grimaced at the sight, he hated spring. He sure as hell didn't miss winter, but with the in between months before summer it always seemed to rain.

He wasn't looking forward to trudging home in the down pour if the conversation he had been mentally preparing himself for was about to go as expected.

A little hesitantly Kouga took a reassuring breath before reaching forward and knocking loudly on the door separating him from the hopefully home priestess inside.

He waited a few seconds but no response or sound could be heard from within. He knocked again this time a little more motivated.

Kagome should have been home, right? Where else could she have gone? She had no reason to leave. He had made beyond extra arrangements to ensure all she might have needed would be stock piled into her home.

The thought of just walking inside crossed his mind but he hesitated to act. If Kagome was inside just having him barge inside could cause more of a problem then he was already preparing himself for.

While still mentally debating his next move Kouga's ears perked at the sound of the door handle in front of him twisting. He immediately looked up to see the barrier between him and the priestess he now knew was inside slid open.

Kouga's azure eyes met Kagome's orbs as soon as she stepped into view.

His lips parted to speak but the words died in his throat at Kagome's slightly altered appearance since he had last seen her.

Her sleek raven hair was bound high in a rubber band a slightly over sized shirt hanging loosely over her torso that conflicted with her tight fitting shorts that hugged her curves visibly well.

Kouga had to forcibly tear his eyes away once Kagome's slightly agitated voice broke the silence between them.

"We need to talk." She said flatly stepping aside signaling Kouga to cross over the threshold.

Kouga did as instructed walking inside the well lit and spotlessly clean confines of her home. No wonder Kagome had dressed so comfortably, she had obviously been busy putting away all the things he had packed her house full of.

"Shoes off." She instructed nodding towards the glass door where a row of shoes already remained planted.

Kouga knew better than to argue as he slid out of his worn down foot wear making sure they lined up perfectly with all the others just beside him.

He turned back to watch Kagome walking towards the kitchen all the while struggling to keep his eyes from wondering below waist level.

"You cleaned the place up nice." Kouga complimented planting his palms into the pockets of his slightly hole riddled jeans.

"It was a little difficult finding a place to put everything." Kagome added leaning her back against the island that centered her polished kitchen to face the standing wolf demon before her.

She was hiding it well but Kouga could feel the slight frustration radiating off of her crossed armed figure.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I might have gone a little overboard." Kouga admitted running a nervous hand through his cropped raven locks.

He would be the first to admit he might have slight problem when it came to over preparing for something unexpected. But, he had never had any experience with children especially with this day in age. He didn't know what they did or didn't need.

"Kouga. I cant accept all these things. You cant afford to buy this much stuff-" Kagome began repeating the words she had rehearsed over and over again in her head.

But before she could continue on with her speech about boundaries and gratitude for his efforts he cut her off all to quickly.

"I can afford a lot more than you think. Besides, I didn't get anything you didn't need." Or at least he didn't think he had.

"I needed an entirely new refrigerator full of nothing but meat?" Kagome questioned with a disbelieving brow. She couldn't begin to describe how taken back she had been to discover the new ice box still out of place in her kitchen wasn't just for show. But stocked piled of every kind of beef, chicken and fish she could think of.

"You're pregnant. Proteins important." Kouga defended.

"Kouga-" Kagome began already exhausted from the trying day and night she had endured.

"Kagome-" Kouga interrupted pleadingly.

"Please, hear me out?" He asked almost apologetically.

Kagome watched his azure eyes shift from determined to explanatory and against her better judgment she bit her lip.

She sighed in agreeance while walking towards the living room taking a quiet seat on the recently fluffed sofa.

Kouga breathed deeply a little less a nerved by her willingness to hear him out.

He followed her into the living space until he stood a comfortable few steps away, then he began explaining the words he had prepared the whole way over here.

"I know I'm being a little pushy. And I'm not trying to invade your life. Or force you into any kind of decisions. But, I just barely found you were even alive." Kouga began the sincerity of his tone catching Kagome off guard.

"So forgive me for going the extra mile to make sure you are provided for." He continued but hesitated once he watched Kagome's mouth open in undoubted protest.

He raised his hands a silent surrender and a slight hopeful gesture she would at least let him finish. Which reluctantly she did.

"I know this isn't my place. Your child has absolutely nothing to do with me. But, I'm not leaving you alone like this." Kouga promised.

"If your cold or your hungry or you need to cry. Or hell even if you just want someone to push around when your hormonal. I want to be here." Kouga confessed.

Kagome felt her eyes soften at his declaration. Did Kouga really care this much?

"I'm not doing this out of obligation or some blind commitment-" Kouga reassured with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But as your friend." He vowed sincerely.

Kagome felt her reply fade in her throat at the look of dedication in his azure eyes. It was clear no matter how much she protested he wanted to help her through this. And to be honest she was grateful for it.

She had never needed a friend more than she did now. She just never thought Kouga would be that person.

"Am I asking too much?" Kouga asked taking a daring step to close the distance between them so he could kneel directly in front of her.

Kagome looked down at his pleading illuminating orbs and she couldn't help but feel the threat of tears begin to haze her eyes.

Taking a steadying breath to compose herself she shook her head silently from side to side.

Kouga wasn't asking to much. He wanted to help her through this and she couldn't have been more thankful to have someone like him to rely on.

It made all the difference in the world.

Kouga watched her sniffle away her tears with a sympathetic smirk before reassuringly he reached forward to cup his hand over hers.

"Hormones already huh?" He teased.

Kagome laughed lightly before squeezing his hand appreciatively.

"Thank you. For being here." She whispered.

She had become so use to doing things herself and trying to put on a brave face she really had forgotten how much she wanted to let people in.

With Kouga, it just came as natural as breathing.

"Now. Can I take you to lunch?" Kouga asked calmly before taking a seat at Kagome's side. The weather might not be all that great today, but he could see sunshine for sure in the future.

Kagome used the back of her palm to brush away the stragglers of her tears before climbing to her bare feet.

"How about I just cook something here? I have a feeling I should start if I want to empty that fridge by next year." Kagome smiled

Kouga chuckled lowly, her words were noted next time he wouldn't go so crazy on the grocery list.

He climbed to his feet before walking after her towards the kitchen. He never saw himself as the home making type but if this is what it took to help Kagome through this all.

Hand him an apron.

* * *

><p>Kagome yawned tiredly as she cuddled herself deeper into her throw blanket from her end of the couch watching comfortably as the Tv flicked from one channel to the other.<p>

She peeked over to Kouga who currently thumbed the remote his elbow propped on the arm rest of the sofa as his palmed his chin with the other.

At the sight Kagome couldn't help but smile. She supposed this was another thing checked off her impossible reality list. That one day she would be sitting watching television of all things with Kouga.

She supposed she would get use to it soon enough though. After all Kouga had lived in the modern era even longer than she had now.

Still something's never changed especially in the kitchen. Kouga had proven he knew his way around a stove and seasonings but when it came time to actually eat he had taken his meat completely raw. It had been a little difficult to watch but at the same time filled her with a homely feeling.

Kouga was still a wolf after all.

At least he had taken the time to prepare her food just right. He was seriously proving this renewed friendship had perks.

Breaking her train of thought Kouga groaned under his breath while flicking past the local animal network. Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise, she would have thought Kouga of all people would like the nature channel.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked intrigued.

Kouga peered in her direction a little surprised she had caught his dislike of that particular program.

"Oh nothing. Ginta and Hakkaku burned me out on that show is all." He sighed remembering just how many hours of his life he had wasted indulging his right and left hand men's fascination with televised nature.

Kagome felt herself instinctively straighten up at the mention of Kouga's counterparts.

She hadn't even thought to ask about the absent duo until this point.

"Ginta and Hakkaku? How are they?" She thought out loud.

Kouga watched her interest peak as he paused in his slightly endless mashing of her remote buttons.

"Those two idiots are the same as always." Kouga chuckled dryly, but the look in Kagome's still questioning gaze told him that answer wasn't satisfying enough.

"Last I heard their backpacking around the country. They check in every once in awhile. Two of them never did like being tied down." Kouga gruffed lowly.

His loyal henchmen still held their title of right and left hand men but god knows they didn't deserve it. Always skipping out of town whenever real work needed to be done. Convenient how they only visited when things had settled down around the city. Lazy runts.

"Do you live here? In the city I mean?" Kagome questioned. She had finally gotten a window into Kouga's life and she wanted to learn more while she could.

"I do." Kouga said casually.

"A few places actually." He smirked a fangy grin.

Kagome felt her face morph into a more worrisome expression. Was Kouga joking? Or did he really live in more than one place? It didn't seem possible with the income he sustained himself with.

Then a thought crossed Kagome mind that made her heart ach silently in her chest. Maybe Kouga did live more than one place. Under bridges or just openly on the streets? Was he homeless?

Kagome couldn't stand the idea of it. Him all alone in the cold night shivering under whatever served as his shelter.

Surprisingly Kouga didn't pick up on her distress as he slowly began to climb to his feet. Stretching groggily he tried to fight off a lasting yawn.

"It's getting late." He said lowly peering in the direction of the large bay window just to his right. The sun had faded and the weather had temporarily broke. A good as time as any to trudge home.

"I should leave." He suggested turning to meet Kagome slightly more composed gaze.

"Y-You don't have to." She began reassuringly. If Kouga didn't really have anywhere to call home he was more than welcome to stay with her.

It was the least she could do after all he had given.

But she couldn't bring herself to muster such a bold invitation.

"I mean if you don't feel like traveling." She added. She didn't want to pry into Kouga's life, but she would have been lying if she didn't admit her curiosity and worry was killing her on the inside.

Kouga smirked in response.

"I'm a demon. Getting around fast is one the perks." He said his usually cocky tone thick in his voice.

Kagome resided herself to surrender. She couldn't force him to stay, not without confronting his no doubt dire situation.

For now she would just have to bite her tongue about the subject.

Hesitantly she climbed to her feet walking side by side with Kouga towards the door until they reached the sealed threshold.

Kouga reached for the handle taking a single step outwards before Kagome's voice made him halt.

"Kouga-" She began a sliver of her deeply rooted concern beginning to weave its way through her tone.

"When will you come back?" She asked almost fearful of his response.

Kouga only smiled reassuringly in response.

"Whenever you want me too. I left my number on the fridge." He confirmed.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"You have a phone?" She couldn't help but ask.

Kouga arched a questioning brow a little bit of silent teasing written on his handsome face.

Kagome swallowed her slight embarrassment that she had asked such an obvious question.

"Of coarse you do." She sighed.

Kouga chuckled to himself.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?" He asked lowly but a hidden seriousness lingered in his words.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Kouga, I know I said this before but-" She began sweetly.

"Thank you." She breathed with a grateful smile. She really didn't think she would be able to do this alone, but thankfully she didn't have to anymore.

Kouga ran a calloused hand through his raven locks.

"You don't have to thank me Kagome. I would do anything for you. Now, or five hundred years ago." He promised with a glimmering hue of his azure eyes.

Kagome smiled to herself in reply. Kouga really was someone she could still count on.

"Ill call you tomorrow." Kouga said reassuringly before stepping fully outside waving over his broad shoulder while heading towards the shrine steps.

Kagome watched him go with a smile.

Maybe she would be able to survive this, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Off to a good start I think? Let me know how I'm doing! Much love!<strong>


	3. Boundaries

**Trying really to keep this story on a constant track of update but school is literally snowing me in. I survived a blizzard the other day. Same cant be said for my house shoes…May they rest in peace.**

**Anyways really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I really am looking forward to some reviews! **

**Thanks so much for the constant flow of support!**

**Enjoy The Update!**

**Chapter Three**

Boundaries

* * *

><p>Light spring air rustled the lush greenery of the large oak tree branches hanging overhead. Tussling raven locks swayed with the leaves as Kagome stared up from the concrete bench she currently sat on top. Her hazel eyes taking in the warming sight of the bright green leaves being pierced by the high noon sun and endless blue sky.<p>

Today was so beautiful, it was such a shame that weather like this came so rarely and all of it was being wasted on the bitter sadness Kagome currently felt herself enduring.

Earlier this morning she had awoken with such a promise of an unforgettable moment in her life, all with the help of Kouga of course.

Via telephone the blue eyed wolf had arranged her transport to this 'doctor' he had mentioned earlier all to check on the growing condition of her pregnancy.

Everything had gone perfectly. A little too perfectly to be honest. She had learned so much. The most important being her pregnancy was most definitely different than that of a normal humans.

Apparently her and every other woman carrying the child of a demon was an unpredictable science at best. The growth rates were completely incapable of being tracked normally.

There was no such thing as a nine month pregnancy. At least not in her range of demon breed. Canine demons like Inuyasha and even Kouga could impregnate a female and the time of conception to birth could be as little as two and a half months.

Kagome could only image the look of utter shock that had spread across her face while she had been in the clinic and heard such life altering news.

She had at least partially been grateful for what she thought would be her drawn out condition it would have given her the chance to get her life together and things in order before her child was born. But now. She didn't even know where to begin.

Thankfully though the female doctor had assured her that her pregnancy wouldn't be in that short of time being that she was human and Inuyasha had been half demon.

The closest she could estimate was about four to five months.

It was a bit of a relief but not by much.

Especially after what had happened next. What most couples who are expecting dreamed about and impatiently waited to experience.

The sonogram.

It had taken only a few moments of that fuzzy black and white screen to clear and give a glimpse to the actual little person growing inside her womb.

It had looked so small, so frail but its little heart had beat strongly and Kagome could still remember the feeling of the hot tears she cried at the sight of her un-named little joy.

She never thought she could love anyone so much, especially someone she hadn't even met. But she did, she loved him or her with all her heart.

And it was that enormous amount of love, that currently led to her almost devastated state.

She felt so guilty having experienced such a wonderful thing alone. Knowing the little boy or girl that she would call her own would never know their father. Never see his handsome face or hear his slightly intimidating voice.

It really did leave her head spinning and her heart aching. How could something be so wonderful and at the same time hurt her so badly?

With a defeated tearless cry Kagome bowed her head running her thumb lightly over the small laminated picture of her child the doctor had provided her with before leaving.

She hadn't really let herself experience Inuyasha's loss like this before. She missed him every second of every day, but now it was slowly becoming a reality that the future she had wanted so badly with the half demon really was gone.

Kagome fought back tears. She didn't want to get upset. That had been one of the dozens of things the doctor had informed her to avoid.

Taking a calming breath Kagome tried to compose herself. There would be time for tears, but not right now. She had to much to drive herself forward.

The most important, to begin preparing for her bundle of joy that apparently would be arriving sooner rather then later.

Thanks to Kouga and his over zealous shopping habits she was sure she would pretty much have all material things she would ever need. The only issue was having a place to put said things.

Her families shrine was loving and extremely spacious but it wasn't her own. Raising her child was now her sole responsibility and she couldn't do that under her parents roof.

She would have to start searching for a place to live and work. She wasn't about to rely on Kouga's generosity more than she had too. She appreciated it more than words could express, but it was her job to provide for her child.

She just really didn't know where to start.

"I think the rumors are true. Pregnant people really do glow." A husky and slightly sarcastic voice called from the other side of the concrete yard.

Kagome peered up from her cupped hands to see the exact demon she had just been pondering about.

Kouga strolled forward his cropped raven locks damp from an apparent shower his bronze skin unusually visible since his thick leather coat was no where in sight, replaced only be a tight fitted navy t-shirt and torn denim jeans.

"K-Kouga?" Kagome blinked. What was he doing here? She hadn't spoken to him since this morning when he informed her a taxi would arrive within the hour to deliver her to and from her doctors appointment.

She had thought that was just his way of distancing himself from this slightly touchy situation. But, seeing as he was now here dismissed that idea instantly.

"Sorry to just show up. I called you didn't answer." Kouga admitted taking an uninvited seat at Kagome's side under the shade of the massive oak tree.

"Oh I've been out here for awhile. I didn't hear the phone." Kagome confessed, she had lost track of just how long she had been trying to sort our her scattered thoughts and emotions.

"How the appointment go? Everything um normal?" Kouga asked crossing his thick arms over his chest before rocking backwards to rest his broad shoulders on the wooden fence post at their backs.

"Everything went fine." Kagome forced a smile. She might not have been in the most social of moods right now but she was grateful for Kouga's concern. Even though it was clearly a little uncomfortable to him.

"Mr. Shizuna was very professional." Kagome added thinking back to the fiery haired and crimson lipped female doctor she had been introduced too.

It honestly had been a little surprising seeing such a visually young and attractive medic specializing in such things as demons.

"Yeah she's something alright." Kouga smirked thinking back on the dozens of occasions he had enjoyed the doctors company both in and outside of the clinic.

Kagome innocently missed the hidden trace of mischief in his tone before peering down at her still clutched sonogram photo. Should she show Kouga? Would he want to see?

"Kagome-" Kouga's voice suddenly sounded dried and instantly forced causing Kagome to meet his now slightly more intense gaze.

"Why do you smell like tears?" He asked bluntly "Have you been crying?"

Kagome hesitated. As amazing as it was, demons senses of smell were sometimes intrusive. Even if they couldn't help it.

"I-It's nothing." Kagome assured cupping a hand over her flushed cheeks to try and hide the evidence of her earlier sobs.

Kouga felt his soften. He had hoped giving Kagome time alone would have helped her deal with her clearly unchecked emotions. He wasn't expecting her to just shake off the mutts death, but he had partially hoped the no doubt overwhelming joy of seeing her child would overweigh the hurt.

Clearly it hadn't.

"You don't have to hide it from me Kagome. It's alright." Kouga began as tenderly as he could.

"If you want to talk- you know I'm here." Kouga stated confidentially.

Kagome could see the sincerity in his eyes and the intention to comfort in his voice. Talking with Kouga really had helped her the past few days.

She had wanted this friendship after all, and this is what friendships were built on top of. The ability to confide in one another.

She smiled lightly, appreciatively.

"Things were just a little harder to take in then I thought they would be." Kagome breathed eyeing her balled palms in her lap.

Kouga nodded in understanding, he knew this wouldn't be easy. Especially on her.

"I just-" Kagome hesitated searching for the right words to go on.

"I really miss him." Kagome looked away from Kouga's lingering gaze afraid it might reduce her to broken cries all over again.

"I know you do." Kouga whispered. It didn't take a genius to see how much Kagome was suffering without her mate, even though she did have something left to partially fill the void.

"But you know-" Kouga began in a soft tone

"You'll always have someone to help keep him close." Kouga reassured her. His azure eyes falling to the clutched photo Kagome still held tightly too.

Kagome looked down to her to sonogram picture lifting it from its resting place on her lap to bring to her chest.

Kouga was right. The pain wasn't going to go away, but even though Inuyasha wasn't here. A piece of him still was.

Kagome smiled before brushing the back of her palm against her cheeks to rid herself of her lone escaped tear, her bleary hazel eyes never leaving the perfect little ball of black and white staring back at her.

"Do you want to see?" Kagome asked enthusiastically inching herself a little closer towards Kouga. Her hand outstretching to place the small laminated square in the wolf demons line of sight.

Kouga fought the urge to look away. Seeing the mutts child wasn't something exactly ideal for him. But, his caring nature towards Kagome outweighed his reluctance.

Forcefully he stared down at the darken picture with an arched brow.

It wasn't entirely what he expected. It didn't look like a baby, or really anything at all. Just a grayish little blob.

Then again maybe he didn't have the nurturing eye for what he was really staring at. But Kagome obviously did. The look of total adoreance and love practically beaming from her beautiful face.

His earlier realization when he had first arrived to spot Kagome sitting here alone under the shade of this tree was apparently true.

Pregnancy was something that definitely agreed with her. From the almost radiate light of her cream colored skin or the gleaming of her deep hazel eyes. Or hell maybe it was just the off yellow sun dress she currently wore. Either way when she smiled like this. She was absolutely beautiful.

"So-" Kouga began clearing his throat and slightly pulling away from the darken picture.

"Any name ideas yet?" He asked almost teasingly.

Kagome smiled half heartedly. Leave it to Kouga to temporally drive away her sorrow then replace it with tolerance and sarcasm.

But his question though mocking, had brought a new realization to the surface.

What was she going to name her child? She couldn't possibly choose yet, she didn't even know the right sex? What if she picked a boys name and she came out a girl? Or vise versa?

"I-I better get to work on that." Kagome said admittedly.

Kouga chuckled to himself. That was one conversation he actually wanted to be apart of. He thought 'the mutt' had a nice ring to it. Then again, he wasn't sure he had the energy to sell Kagome on the idea.

He was about to hint towards that very thing when the low grumbling of Kagome's stomach interrupted his train of thought.

Kouga snorted under his breath.

Kagome's hand instinctively flattened into her stomach in embarrassment as her cheeks flamed.

"Not even born yet and already barking orders." Kouga smirked.

"Well don't want to make the little tyke angry. Better get him some lunch pronto." Kouga grinned a wolfish smile before reached down his hand towards Kagome's still sitting form.

Kagome rolled her eyes before taking hold of his hand letting him pull her to her feet before they both began towards the shrine steps.

"Let me guess? I cant talk you into just letting me cook?" Kagome asked reluctantly.

Kouga ran a tired hand through his cropped raven locks.

"Sorry." He winked an azure eyes.

Kagome sighed heavily before looping an arm under Kouga's shoulder as he began to guide them both down the concrete path.

She might as well not put up a fight. A quick lunch that she didn't have to make did actually sound tempting.

"Besides, I have somewhere I want to take you afterwards. If you're up to it?" Kouga asked his azure eyes peering at the priestess at his side in questioning.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Kouga admitted causing Kagome to hesitate in her stepping motions.

She had plenty of surprises for the time being. She honestly didn't think she could handle more, good or bad.

But the look in Kouga's azure eyes told her protest aside, she wasn't going to have much of a choice.

* * *

><p>The towering skyscraper gleaming back at Kagome's ant like size was immaculate. Polished unstained plate-glass as far as the eye could see.<p>

Kagome widen hazel eyes peered down at her comfortable sandal covered feet and flowing sundress. She felt underdressed to even be standing in the shadow of such a high end building. Not to mention the almost brilliantly polished neighborhood it currently centered itself.

Not a moving figure that darted by Kagome on the busy sidewalk wore anything less then what she assumed was a thousand dollar wardrobe.

Except for Kouga of course who remained rooted at her side.

Kagome peeked up at the casually dressed wolf demon at her side in clear confusion. What were the two of them doing in a place like this?

Sure after leaving the shrine this afternoon had gone on without a hitch. Eating a wonderful lunch at a familiar restaurant Kagome had once visited years ago, and then walking around exploring the wonderfully busy streets of Tokyo.

Which had led them here. To a place Kouga reassured her contained this 'surprise' he had been so tight lipped about.

But Kagome was at a loss for words. What could possibly be relevant to her in a place like this? If her misunderstanding wasn't clear enough.

The purpose of this building was even more confusing.

Kagome stared awestruck at the brilliant red letters hanging over the revolving glass door entrance.

_"Kitsune Training Center."_

What could a high class gym like this possibly have to do with her? Was Kouga suggesting she get into shape?

Kagome felt her disbelief flare at the mere thought of it! But before the no doubt heated words could leave her lips she watched as a seemingly out of place trio of children brushed past her and towards the building entrance.

They were young no doubt too young to be out by themselves but the moment they pushed inside the spinning doors Kagome caught an all to brief glimpse of their altered refection in the brilliant glass.

Pointed ears and puffed slightly bushy tails flashed across the entrance mirrors but before Kagome could look further they were out of sight and hidden away inside the tower like structure.

Kagome's felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. Had those kids been what she thought they were?

Kouga apparently picked up on Kagome's utter shock breaking the silence before she had the opportunity too.

"Come on." He smirked gesturing towards the spinning doors.

Kagome followed him step for step. Her curiosity had definitely been peaked.

Once over the threshold Kagome's eyes instinctively narrowed to adjust to the almost blinding shine. The building was even more impressive then it was outside.

Dozens of mirrors lined on every visible side of the shimmering walls. Polished marble floors that illuminated Kagome's reflection almost as brilliantly.

That was the most distracting until Kagome peered upwards to the countless floor balconies that loomed overhead. She couldn't believe how absolutely colossal this building was. Inside and out.

She would have hesitated to gawk further but the flurry of dozens of children rampaging in and out of the centered room caught her full attention.

Their ages and heights ranging from small no doubt single digit aged children to others who looked most likely in their early teens.

All eagerly dashing forward to the elevators and staircases to the seemingly endless other floors built further up.

Kagome was completely speechless. What she had seen outside hadn't been her mind playing tricks with her sight. These children, though well disguised. Were demons.

The building was almost alive with their combined demonic aura. And though Kagome hid it well such a gathering made her skin tingle with familiarity and nervousness.

What were so many demons doing in this place? So many young unattended demons at that?

Then a horrible thought crossed Kagome's already bewildered train of thought.

Almost fearfully she turned to Kouga who remained speechless at her side, this entire time watching as she took in the almost indescribable surroundings she found herself lost in.

"Kouga this isn't another? You know, fighting-?" She questioned in dread. This place visually was nothing like the arena she had stumbled upon Kouga in but that didn't mean it couldn't be just as brutal hidden behind all this glamour.

Luckily she didn't need to verbalize further before Kouga caught her meaning.

"No. No-" Kouga reassured honestly with a light smirk.

"This is a training center for younger demons. You know to get a handle on their powers. No fighting involved." Kouga promised shoving his calloused hands into his jean pockets.

"Well, excluding the sparring rink." He smirked wolfishly.

Kagome felt her shoulders slump as she breathed out her much needed relief. Thank goodness she had been proven wrong, and been shown such an interesting place.

From her understanding demons were certainly more common now a days but they weren't out of the closet as of yet. It made sense for a place like this to exist.

How else would young demons train? Become accustomed to their growing and changing abilities?

Still she didn't see an operation like this being run by just anyone. Especially someone human. Which lead her to her last unanswered question.

"Who teaches them all?" Kagome asked curiously.

She watched Kouga's handsome lips part in order to answer her but before he uttered a word his azure eyes suddenly diverted toward the main entrance just at Kagome's back.

Then an unfamiliar voice, answered in his stead.

"I do." A confidante and deep tone responded causing Kagome to spin in the direction the sound emerged from.

Instantly Kagome's hazel eyes widen at the sight of the towering demon standing over her. A slender frame was the first thing to hold her attention, that and the casual clothing that seemed out of place right along side her in such a polished palace like structure.

Darken auburn hair was the next, short but complimenting to the face of the apparent male starring back down at her.

Kagome swallowed visibly a nerved by this apparent demons arrival. Like every other in this building his demonic appearance was hidden but his abnormally strong aura was unmistakable.

But what kept her motionless and staring more than anything else were his sharp and incredibly bright turquoise eyes. That instantly confirmed her prior realization.

He was a demon.

"Ah 'bout time you showed up." Kouga said roughly turning to face the unknown demon right along side Kagome. Though it was clear she was alone in her not knowing of this man.

Kagome expected the auburn haired demon to respond but he didn't. He only stood silently staring directly at Kagome's smaller frame.

Kagome felt herself bite timidly into her lower lip. Was there a reason this person was staring at her so intensely? She halfway felt tempted to avert her eyes, but she didn't want to seem rude.

He after all wasn't that hard to look at. His face was smooth and pale, and honestly rather handsome in a naïve boyish sort of way.

Unable to take much more of the lingering silence Kagome out reached her hand politely.

"Nice to meet you-" She chimed with a forced smile.

She thought the unknown demon would return her gesture but instead he ignored it altogether. And instead brushed past her hand to charge inhumanly fast towards her.

Before Kagome could react she was locked in the slender though clearly well muscled demons arms being lifted from the ground in a much too intimate embrace.

She squeaked loudly in surprise as her arms were forcefully locked at her side.

"U-Um-" She began nervously as her cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"C-Couldn't we have just shaken hands?" She thought out loud causing the slightly suffocating demon to set her back down on the polished marble floor.

But unfortunately his arms didn't fall away, at least not far. She was uncoiled from his embrace but instantly his hands found hers cupping them together affectionately before placing them onto his t-shirt covered chest.

Much in a fashion Kouga use to do hundred of years ago, whenever he would confessed his shallow and vein love for her.

Thinking of the overly protective wolf demon Kagome gazed in his direction silently hoping he would come to her rescue but he only peered away uncaring and what looked like slight annoyance written on his face.

Surrendering to her trapped state Kagome peered back up at her captor. Who was this demon? W-Why was he so…pushy?

She was about to ask in what most likely wouldn't have been an extremely polite tone when she peered back up into his exuberant eyes.

They were glossy, hazed over with Kagome instantly recognized as undeveloped tears.

"Kagome-" The auburn haired stranger whispered, almost lovingly.

Kagome couldn't explain it but something suddenly felt…familiar.

"D-Do I know you?" Kagome asked reluctantly.

"You don't recognize me?" The young demon asked with a timid smile allowing the tip of his pearl fangs to over hang his bottom lip.

Kagome was at a total loss.

Until momentary as it was his humanized façade melted away giving Kagome an all to brief glimpse into his true appearance.

His pointed ears and much more fiercely defined eyes, almost as if they were animalistic. Cat like, but also a combination of canine.

Like…like…a fox.

Kagome blinked in utter disbelief.

Unable to stop herself Kagome pulled her hands free only to cup the youthful demons face in her heated palms eager to feel and reassure herself she wasn't dreaming.

This couldn't be real. This demon, this man-

"S-Shippo?" Kagome whispered.

The turquoise eyed kitsune smiled widely before once again coiling his arms around Kagome's waist and shoulder holding her tightly.

Kagome felt her heart begin to pound inside her chest. But, unlike before, she retuned his embrace full force!

* * *

><p>Ignoring the slightly uncomfortable way the thick leather couch stuck to her thighs Kagome adjusted in her seat. Her nimble fingers thumbing the golden frame of the picture she had been handed what seemed like hours ago.<p>

Sitting here in Shippo's office just made the situation she had found herself in that much more unbelievable.

Since realizing she had been led to what she thought was one of her long lost companions Shippo had taken both her and Kouga to his even more impressive office where they still remained having gone over what felt like a thousand lifetimes of questions and answers.

Until here they were, on the verge of sun set. An easy enough thing to see since Shippo's workplace was almost at the pentacle of this tower like building.

Circling her finger around the huddled group of unfamiliar faces staring back at her through the photo glass she held Kagome smiled brightly.

"I cant wait to meet them." Kagome confirmed sweetly.

In the over hour long conversation so much had been revealed to Kagome. Including Shippo had not only matured into a full fledged demon, but had also mated. And even had children. Four to be exact.

Three what looked like rambunctious boys, and a single little girl. All with auburn hair that matched their fathers in perfect hue.

"Their gonna love you." Shippo promised securely from his seat on the opposite matching couch facing Kagome.

The two of them separated only by the small wooden coffee table at their feet.

"I still cant believe you're a father." Kagome confessed setting the lovely family photo Shippo had handed her back onto the polished surface of the small table between them.

"The last time I saw you-" Kagome began softly, a hint of sadness laced through her tone.

"I was a kid?" Shippo finished with a slight chuckle.

"That was five hundred years ago Kagome. I had to grow up eventually." He smiled sympathetically.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I know. Its just-" She hesitated. "I miss the little you." Kagome admitted, thinking back to the child fox kitsune she had partially raised.

His round boyish face and small unclawed fingers. He had been so adorable, and now he was a completely different person. Sure pieces of him appeared the same, but he was nothing like the tiny ball of trouble that use to fall asleep in her lap.

"I'm the same person Kagome. Just taller." Shippo reassured lightly.

"A lot taller." Kagome admitted.

Shippo sighed. He couldn't blame Kagome for being slightly shocked by his growth rate. But as aged as he looked he was still considered a runt by most demons standards.

But that stereotype aside hadn't stopped him from taking full charge of his future and securing his place in the modern world.

It hadn't been easy, but he had monumented his skill and dedication into this place. This training center was who he had always wanted to be at his deepest core. A mentor and a provider for those who needed his guidance.

Much like Inuyasha had unintentionally been to him all those years ago. The half demon had passed but his memory had fueled Shippo to carve a bright future for all demons. Especially the young who needed help to gain control over their abilities.

Through gritting work and determination. His dream had been realized and he now owned and operated dozens of facilities just like this one throughout the country.

Still all his success and personal triumphs aside, one phone call was all it took to shake him to his absolute center.

A call that had come from the most unlikely of places.

The blue eyed wolf himself, who on any other occasion Shippo would have tired to avoid. That was until the first things out of his lips had been about a priestess Shippo had thought was lost to him forever.

Not a soul could imagine his shock at the realization Kagome was not only alive, but she was carrying Inuyasha's child.

He hadn't wasted anytime. Demanding Kouga tell him where he could find and aid Kagome! But, instead the wolf demon had only promised to deliver her soon enough. The time and place unknown.

Shippo could have sworn he had seen pure red at the mere memory of it all. But, his rage aside he was far to ecstatic to have the priestess back in his life to be bound down by such heartless actions.

"Do you even like candy anymore?" Kagome asked, an unavoidable urge to reconnect to her now no doubt matured companion.

Shippo couldn't help but laugh out loud at her surprisingly sincere question.

"Yes," He promised. "Suckers are still my favorite."

Kagome couldn't help but smile lightly. At least some things stayed the same.

"Kagome, don't think so hard about all this?" Shippo asked caringly.

"Sure, I look different. But, I'm the exact same. More importantly-" The auburn haired fox began before getting to his feet

"My memories of you haven't changed a bit. I still love you as much as I did back then." Shippo vowed taking a seat at Kagome's side and tenderly grabbing her now smaller hand.

Kagome smiled whole heartedly at his gesture. Looking over at him, he was different in almost every way possible. But, those eyes. Those sweet child like eyes still gleamed as sincerely as they ever did.

It was such a tender moment between the two of them, that quickly came to an end at the blunt sound of Kouga clearing his throat.

Snapped from her appreciative trance Kagome glanced at the wolf demon leaning back first and arms crossed on nearest wall to the office exit.

"Look's like you two still have some bonding to do." Kouga said callously before straightening up and reaching for the door handle.

"I'm gonna check out the sparing rink. I might find some new talent." He smirked mischievously in Shippo's direction.

"Ha ha." Shippo said humorlessly retracting his hand from Kagome's all to suddenly.

"Keep your eyes floor level if you know what's good for you." He threatened harshly.

But Kouga brushed off his heated words, his only response being a coy smirk before shutting the office door closed behind him.

The charge of animosity in the air was undeniable and Kagome quickly became suspicious.

"Something wrong?" She asked instinctively.

"No." Shippo replied flatly, not bothering to even look at Kagome.

Beyond intrigued the priestess turned to face the kitsune more directly.

"You might be all grown up Shippo. But, I can still tell when you're lying." Kagome confirmed, noting the avoidance of eye contact between the two of them.

Shippo sighed heavily before forcing himself to meet Kagome's unchanged disapproving stare.

He never could lie to her.

"Why are you with Kouga?" He asked directly. The root of his annoyance finally coming to the surface.

"He drove me here." Kagome blinked. That was an odd question.

Shippo shook his head tensely before continuing.

"No. I mean why are you _with_ him? Kagome he's-" The auburn haired kitsune hesitated, rolling over his next word a little too carefully.

"Trouble." He stated.

Kagome smiled appreciatively.

"Of course he is. He's Kouga." She reassured. When had Kouga ever been anything else? Even five hundred years ago. The wolf demon was either stirring up annoyance between her and Inuyasha or leading them into battle.

"I'm serious Kagome. I don't like you being around him, alone." Shippo admitted bluntly and in a tone that honestly took Kagome by surprise.

He actually sounded worried.

But, why? It wasn't like she was spending her days with some random demon. He was Kouga, the same Kouga Shippo himself had known centuries ago.

Had he forgotten that?

"Shippo. I appreciate the concern. But Kouga is our friend. He might look a little different, but he's the same demon." Kagome smiled reassuringly. Thinking that Kouga's heavily scarred self could be a little alarming if you didn't know him personally.

"No. He's not." Shippo said coldly.

Kagome's smile melted away and she was left sitting there silently and surprised. Shippo looked so serious, more so then she thought him capable of.

Something really was upsetting to him.

"Kagome-" Shippo began cautiously.

"Things have happened to Kouga. Things I know he probably wont ever talk about. But, he most definitely is not the same man you once knew. He has changed." Shippo said his tone beyond sharp.

Any response Kagome might have had died in her throat. What could she possibly say after something like that? Shippo obviously knew something she didn't.

Something she might actually been afraid to find out.

Shippo could see the unease he had caused to stir in the priestess at his side, and he was fast to try and better the situation.

"Kagome. I'm not telling you this to try and scare you. I just want you to be careful." The auburn haired fox began.

"I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you." He admitted fearfully. He had lost Kagome once already, he couldn't stand the idea of going through something like that again.

He loved her so much. She had been his mother, his companion, his friend.

Kagome wanted to reassure him, to let him know Kouga had been nothing but caring towards her. But before she could muster the words a knock at the door silenced her.

The office door pried open and an unfamiliar face of a young female poked through.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Shippo, we need you in arena seven?" The apparent office aid asked timidly.

Shippo sighed heavily.

"I'll be right there." He confirmed sending the shy unknown girl away with a flick of his wrist.

Kagome took the interruption as her hint to leave. She had after all been her for several hours and wanted to get home before nightfall.

As soon as she climbed to her feet Shippo stood up along side her.

"I should let you get back to work." Kagome smiled politely.

Shippo wanted to protest but he knew he couldn't keep Kagome here forever, and he had postponed his duties for the evening as long as possible just to be with her.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't stop everything once again if the priestess at his side just gestured towards needing his assistance.

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. I'll be right there." Shippo vowed. Knowing full well he had already loaded Kagome with every single possible means of getting in touch with him.

"I know." Kagome smiled flattening the soft surface of her dress.

"I'll be in touch soon. I want to meet this family of yours after all." She added with a wink of hazel eyes.

Shippo smiled in return closing the small distance between them in a tight and deeply loving hug.

It was only a moment or so before Kagome pulled away. She knew if she didn't leave now she might be tempted to never go.

After all, what had been given to her today was beyond words. Yet again her world seemed brighter having leaned another link to past was once again reconnected.

And warnings aside. Kagome knew it had all been made possible thanks to the efforts of one person.

Or in all accuracy, one azure eyed demon.

* * *

><p>The cool night air reeked with the threat of rain. Adding even more undeniable proof that a storm was indeed coming the low building rumble of thunder could be heard just off in the distance.<p>

Looked like Kouga's judgment on when to leave the restaurant he had taken Kagome for dinner had been timed perfectly. Seeing as they were just now walking along the concrete sidewalk leading to her families shrine steps.

Though the evening hadn't gone quite as he had planned. Dinner had been tolerable to say the least. Kagome had barely spoken a word since leaving the fox's gym.

Just ate her meal in almost total silence and stared down at her twiddling fingers. He had halfway expected her to be speechless having been stunned by her old kitsune friends arrival. But apparently conversation hadn't been to difficult with the baby faced runt.

She had spent literal hours talking back and forth with him after all.

So why did she seem so distracted now? Kouga peered down to the priestess walking silently at his side.

Her hazel eyes were fixed ahead, clearly in deep concentration. Yet, again.

Kouga groaned under his breath. At least she didn't seem to be physically distant. After all she had let him drape her in his leather coat just a few moments ago.

Looking down at her now the broad frame of his coat hung heavily on her slender shoulders. Apparently she was well protected from the chill in the air even without her arms being tucked into the thick sleeves.

Edgily Kouga ran a hand through his short raven locks. God, he wanted a cigarette. If for no other reason to fill the silence between them with the heavy huffs of his clouded breath.

Knowing full well that was no longer an option. Kouga dropped his barely maintained understanding demeanor with one hard thought crossing his mind.

Screw it.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Kouga asked bluntly. There at least the unbearable silence had finally been broken.

Kagome resisted the urge to pause mid-step at the sound of Kouga's clearly edgy voice. All she had really heard from the wolf demon the past few hours were gesturing prompts to try and pull her into deeper conversation.

Prompts she had unintentionally avoided.

"Nothing." Kagome responded lightly, a surprisingly honest gleam radiating from her hazel eyes.

Kouga swallowed his immediate response. Bull shit.

He shook the thought away. He wasn't looking for a fight. He just wanted to know what had pulled Kagome so far away into 'lala' land.

Burying his hands into his torn jean pockets he took a deep calming breath.

"You're just-" He began evenly. "Really quiet."

Kagome's bright eyes fell to her still marching feet. Well, this was to be expected. Of course Kouga would noticed her constant lost in the thought state.

She couldn't help it. She wasn't trying to be reserved, but what she had experience and heard of today had given her so much to process.

Shippo was back in her life. A completely different version of the Shippo she remembered. But, him all the same.

And apparently this new Shippo he had come with much concern about her current company. She had tried to take the grown kitsune's words from an open and outside prospective but she just hadn't been able too.

Nothing about what he had attempted to warn her about, made sense.

Kouga wasn't dangerous or untrustworthy. Look what he had done for her up until this point.

Yet a gnawing feeling of unease remained. And in all to sudden realization Kagome knew exactly why.

The past few days aside. If she was really honest with herself and her current situation. She didn't really know the Kouga she was allowing so easily into her life.

Sure he looked almost exactly the same, and even acted as he had five hundred years ago. Well, for the most part.

But she didn't know anything about him. Aside from what she had witnessed unintentionally at that darken part of the city.

The brutality and the violence, of that pit. It wasn't something she liked to think about.

But it had given her a glimpse into the life Kouga so cautiously kept from her.

And today, Shippo's words had only fanned the flames of her growing curiosity.

"I know." Kagome admitted with a heavy sigh.

"I'm just thinking to much is all." She added tiredly.

"About what?" Kouga asked curiously. Apparently something important judging by the way she had been concentrating.

Kagome looked up to Kouga's handsome face. His sharp azure eyes and his suddenly deeply intrigued expression. He really did seemed concerned.

She couldn't help but smile lightly. She could be honest with Kouga. He wouldn't be judgmental. But, the real question was. Would he mind her curiosity? Surely not. After all hadn't she seen the worst aspects of his life by now?

"You." She replied openly.

Kouga's darken brows reflexively arched in surprise.

All this time Kagome had been thinking about him? Any other time he might have been flattered but the lingering look of questioning written on her face warned him of a hidden agenda.

"What about me?" He asked behind a suddenly expressionless mask.

Kagome felt her pearl teeth sink into her bottom lip timidly. She didn't want to come right out and ask her unrelenting questions but what other choice did she have? She couldn't tip toe around the subject forever.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she forced the words to come forth.

"Kouga. You know everything about me, and my past." She began in a tone that sounded much more nervous then she intended.

"Even something's- I'd rather forget." Kagome's voice trailed as she struggled not to lose her nerve.

Kouga felt his jaw tighten. This conversation immediately sounded more serious then he had originally been prepared for.

"But, I cant really say the same thing about you." She recovered bravely. Even finding the daring to meet Kouga's lingering stare.

"I hardly know anything about you anymore." Kagome continued determinedly.

"I have no idea what your life is like. I've only seen pieces. Pieces, that kind of scare me-" She hesitated having an unwanted memory flash of Kouga's battle scarred form centered in that dirt floored arena.

"Where is all this coming from?" Kouga interrupted sharply. He had been all for Kagome coming out of her silent shell of contemplating.

But not if this is what she re-emerged too. Why was she suddenly so curious about him of all things? Didn't she have better things to focus her energy on?

"I thought we were doing okay." He stated almost defensively. It had been ideal that Kagome had accepted him back into her life without prying.

She had treated him like the friend she always had. Honestly it was nice to have someone like that. Someone who didn't judge him by the endless parade of mistakes he had made in the past.

Granted she didn't even know about any of them. But that is exactly what he liked. That she remembered him for the demon he was, not the one he was now.

"We were- We are!" Kagome corrected almost apologetically. Halting in her constant footsteps for the first time.

"Then why are you digging? Do you really care what happened five hundred years ago? It's in the past. It's over." Kouga stated harshly.

His somewhat intimidating size shadowing over Kagome's as he stood motionless in front of her on the cracked pavement.

"It's not over!" Kagome protested

"That person- You. In the past, you were my friend. And now-" She hesitated, struggling to find the right words.

"You might look the same. But, Kouga your almost like a stranger to me?" She whispered worriedly.

She didn't want to start an argument between them. She just wanted an idea of who Kouga was now. Who he really was? Was she asking too much?

"You haven't told me anything about yourself! Who you are? What you do? I don't even know where you live?" Kagome questioned boldly.

"So that's what this is about? My address!?" Kouga growled in disbelief.

"No!" Kagome shouted. Why couldn't Kouga see she just wanted to be closer to him? She wanted to deepen their friendship. How else could she if Kouga wouldn't be honest with her in return?

He knew some of her most intimate secrets. Her deepest insecurities and fears, yet she knew absolutely nothing about him.

How was that fair?

Kouga swore out loud running his calloused fingers through his cropped raven locks. Grabbing handfuls stressfully and trying to regulate his suddenly heavier breathing.

Kagome gripped hold of her shoulders reluctantly. This conversation was going nothing like she had hoped. Kouga was so defensive.

It was like his past, even the very mention of it was forbidden.

She hadn't meant to push him. Most of all she hadn't meant to upset him. Kouga was one of two friends she held onto from the past.

She didn't want to jeopardize that connection at any cost.

Maybe she didn't know every little thing about Kouga's past. But, that was okay.

She still knew him. The good side of him.

"I don't want to fight Kouga. Not with you-" She whispered apologetically. This entire conversation had been blow out of proportion.

And her curiosity wasn't worth making any of this worse.

"Could've fooled me." Kouga growled lowly averting his harden stare from Kagome's soften expression.

Kagome took a daring step closer towards the visibly tense wolf demon before her.

"I just wanted-" She began remorsefully.

"Wanted what? In? Is that it?" Kouga snapped hatefully while spinning to face her. His sharp eyes extremely focused and intense in a way that made Kagome freeze in place.

"You want to hold me close while I break down on my knees and sob? Cry, about the big bad things that have happened to poor Kouga!?" He roared viscously and sarcastic.

A tone that until this point Kagome thought Kouga incapable of maintaining. Especially at her.

"Are you gonna fix me Kagome? You're gonna make it all better?" Kouga boomed maliciously.

Kagome felt the color drain from her face at the unbelievable venomous nature of Kouga's voice. He was so angry, so down right furious.

He looked like a completely different person. A person, to be honest that scared her.

Kouga could see the fear and disbelief that spread over Kagome's face. Something inside him told him to stop while he was ahead. That she had heard enough, but his sudden jolt of fuming rage outweighed his conscience

He was so damn angry that the only thing that suddenly built in his throat was humorless and dry laughter.

Uncaring he let it out watching as Kagome watched him speechless and silently worried.

"You know what? You might be right. I am a stranger." Kouga confessed coldly.

"I'm not that whipped little pup you remember. The one who would have bent over backwards for you the moment you batted an eyelash." He growled furiously.

"You might not like it Kagome. But, I've grown a pair since then! Which means I don't answer to anyone! Including you!" He growled hatefully stepping forward until his face was literal inches away from Kagome's visibly hurt expression.

Kagome stared up into Kouga's fury filled eyes. She was beyond the point of disbelief. She thought she had known Kouga for who he really was. But, apparently she had been wrong.

This person, this monster. Wasn't the demon she cared for. He was someone else entirely.

The wolf she knew would have never spoken to her this way. And as painful as it was to admit, she was glad his mask had fallen away.

At least this way she could sever their ties without a second thought.

Still, her harden ambition aside thick tears hazed over her hazel eyes. For no other reason then the loss of the person she thought she could always count on.

Shippo had been right. Kouga wasn't the person he once was.

Determined not to look away from Kouga's seemingly heartless glare she stood strongly in her place.

"Leave." She demanded bitterly. Ignoring the way his image began to blur behind her tear filled eyes.  
>Kouga absorbed her fearless words without a single reaction.<p>

"Gladly." Was his only response before he stepped away.

Unwavering in her inner commitment Kagome didn't give him the satisfaction of a second glance as he turned from her and began trudging down the pavement leading away from her.

Eager to put much needed distance between them Kagome spun the opposite direction marching forward uncaring.

She made it halfway down the street before the tears began to escape her glossed hazel eyes. Drop after drop trailing down her heated cheek and falling from her clenched jaw.

Thunder boomed in the distance and steadying the tapping of heavy raindrops began to fall down around her.

All her misery aside Kagome was grateful for the rumbling sound. It was the only thing that drowned out her uneven and absolutely broken sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>On to the next one! That's me. Busy, busy, busy.<strong>


	4. Transparent

**Didn't have much of an opportunity to express my love for you all on my previous update. Was a little determined to get the story up and posted before bed time so busy busy! Not this time though!**

**Spring is here and my vacation time away from the hell hole known as college will soon be present! Can you tell I'm excited? But not half as excited as I am to be posting a new chapter!**

**Thanks so much for all the support! Reviews are my fuel and keep my going! Enjoy the update my fellow Kou/Kag junkies!**

**Note's For Review's :**

**MysteriaMania - Did you wish on a star? Cause if you did make sure to send it my way! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Neko Gear Girl - Yay for list conquering then! So happy to be on the top! I like it up here. Thanks for the support!**

**Write more please - Review more please. Just kidding! Enjoy!**

**Guest - Soon enough? I hope so!**

**Bertabee - Clever right? Kouga is a sharp tool lol**

**Kouga's Older woman - Me too! Nothing wrong with being a step dad!**

**Ethril - Thank my over active imagination whilst asleep lol It planted the seed for this little story plant and now I'm just helping it grow! Thanks for the support! Also Shippo is a little stinker lol**

**Leti0422 - The questions will most definitely probably have a slow answer time but we will get there! And you would be surprised on who I have in mind to drop in on this story. *wink***

**JJ - Man period? Lol Just kidding! **

**JamlesSassenach - Thanks so much! Enjoy the update!**

**Write More Please - This again? Done. Lol**

**Naruto4Sakura - Thanks for the words of encouragement! I take it you're a college survivor lol? Oh and you caught my little play on words did you? Lets see if you can do it again in this chapter *wink* And I wouldn't say Kouga and Kagome necessarily fight. They just talk really loud back and forth to each other. In a sometimes rude manner….Okay. They fight. Lol As for Kouga's secretive past. Oh its juicy alright and definitely on the dark side. It will be revealed…soon? Maybe soon. Really looking forward to your take on this new chapter! Eagerly awaiting some review juice lol **

**Aja-Armani - Thank you sooo much for the beyond descriptive review! I mean wow! It really motivates me to keep going knowing people like you really understand where I want to take this story and how I want it to develop. Slowly but lengthy is usually my system for updating I think it gives me a little breathing room between chapters. As for the back-story revealing it is coming! For sure! Everyone has a piece of themselves in the past and everyone really wants to know what happened to bring them to their points in the future. It will be done. I swear lol. Until then though thanks so much and really looking forward to your next review!**

**Chapter Four**

**Transparent**

* * *

><p>Rain tapped the cracked puddle stained pavement of the worn down concrete leading further and further into the most desolate part of Tokyo Kagome had ever seen.<p>

Peering up from under the shelter of her bright yellow umbrella she could see the late evening sky was such a deep shade of grey it was only a moment or two short of fading into total black.

A scenario her determination aside she really wanted to avoid. Being in this neighborhood after dark wasn't ideal.

Her motives for being in such a run down part of the city were justified but from the outside looking in she could see how foolish she might seem. Putting herself in a situation like this over something as trivial as a piece of clothing.

Unintentionally Kagome's hazel eyes peeked down at the thick brown coat neatly folded over her forearm. Just the sight of the familiar leather made Kagome's strive that much more certain.

She wasn't turning back now. She was doing what she had set out to do since waking up this morning on her tear stained pillow.

Last night had been one she never wanted to relive again. Crying over Kouga and his borderline cruel words.

She may have wanted the wolf demon as her friend but not after what she had seen. The demon who had snapped at her wasn't the wolf she had once known and cared for.

It was a painful realization, but a necessary one.

Who she let into her life was more important now then it ever was. She wasn't just surrounding herself with company after all. But her unborn child as well.

She was only sorry it had taken her this long to realize it.

It was that very comprehension that had led her hear. To this slightly desolate place.

A lone street filled with nothing but weathered and completely run down warehouses and abandoned apartment complexes.

As sad as it was to admit. It wasn't surprising this is where she had been guided to locate the absent wolf demon.

After a few lingering phone calls to various sources (mostly being Shipoo) she finally had been given an address.

Though facing Kouga again was the absolute last thing Kagome wanted to endure. She wasn't letting the azure eyed wolf barge back into her life on his terms.

It hadn't been till after their heated exchange of words that Kagome had returned to the empty confines of her home only to realize she was still wearing Kouga's coat.

The moment she noticed such a thing she tore the leather away from her, but didn't have the nerve to throw it outside into the storm. Though inside that is what she had deeply wanted to do.

So after waiting out the dreary weather for the better part of the day. A temporary break in the endless spring showers had allowed her to travel across the city until eventually she found her way here.

Her plan was simple. Locate where Kouga 'supposedly' stayed. Leave his coat on his doorstep and turn away. Whither the wolf demon was present or not was not important.

She had nothing to say to him.

Fueled on by her still silently stinging hurt and anger Kagome trudged her boot covered feet forward. The sooner this was over, the better. She could move on with her life without regret.

Turning the last corner sharply as she had been instructed to do she continuously walked to the end of the dead end street.

Any other time she would have been intimidated or frightened to be in the center of such a dangerous looking neighborhood but luckily the relentless rain gave her an odd form of comfort.

She seemed to be the only one brave enough to endure this weather. She hadn't even seen a hint of another person for miles now.

Just a plentiful amount of construction and renovation billboards "masao ookami" or something like that. Kagome honestly hadn't paid that much attention to them all. Her mind was far to preoccupied to enjoy the odd placed scenery.

Bringing her back to the present Kagome finally reached the end of the badly damaged concrete walkway. Looking up from under her shielding umbrella she found herself standing in the shadow of a surprisingly large brick warehouse.

The foundation was damaged and there didn't seem to be a single glass window in tact. Hard rust lines cut down the dirt stained bricks from the row upon row of aged fire escapes leading up to the unseen roof.

Nervously Kagome glanced down at the cracked and dented curb.

The numbers were correct. This was definitely the place.

Kagome swallowed hard in disbelief. She had expected bad, but not like this. Did Kouga actually live in a place like this?

Kagome shook the thought away all to quickly. She didn't care! Kouga's life was none of her business. He had made that painfully clear last night.

Taking a reassuring breath Kagome walked forward towards the threshold of the building. Noticing among countless other things it was missing a front door.

She peered inside the darken building nervously. Just from this standing point she could see it was absolutely filthy inside.

Dirt and grime from constant heavy weather and neglect all to visible.

Timidly Kagome looked down at the cracked step that acted as the only porch into the decaying building. She had come all this way across the city to return Kouga's coat. Not just toss it on the rain drenched ground.

She could have done that last night.

Still the idea of walking inside such a visible death trap didn't sit well with her.

What should she do? It shouldn't be this difficult to handle something so simple. Yet, it was.

Still weighing her options, out of the corner of her eye Kagome witnessed an all to brief flash of light flicker across what looked like the top floor of the brick building.

Kagome felt her stomach knot. So someone was here? Was it Kouga?

She didn't want to see him. She didn't! But, she wasn't so callous just to shove what was most likely Kouga's only decent article of clothing into the muck.

Frustrated at the situation more than anything Kagome huffed out angrily. She would do this, but that was it! No more going out of her way to appease someone who clearly didn't care all that much about her!

Bravely she trudged over the threshold into the warehouse immersing herself in the filthy ruin before she had a chance to come to her senses.

Closing her umbrella she placed the plastic dome by the doorframe now capable of taking in her new surroundings fully.

The building was even more impossibly disgusting inside then it was out.

Cobwebs and blacken muck littered the floor and ceiling. Over grown shrubbery actually emerging through the walls on the opposite side of the floor.

Kagome's sense of urgency kicked into overdrive. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

Averting her attention to the nearest means of exit Kagome caught sight of a winding staircase that led upwards. The wood was aged and badly cracked but surprisingly it didn't look all that unstable.

With a heavy sigh Kagome soldiered towards it gripping a hold of the handrail tightly before inching up the flights of stairs that laid ahead of her.

Reminding herself that this would all be over soon Kagome braved floor after floor until finally the one she unknowingly searched for revealed itself.

Stepping over the last of the seemingly endless stairs she had climbed Kagome emerged on the top floor a single room flat that expanded a surprisingly wide distance.

Even more impressive was this level actually appeared cleaned.

The room still smelled of rotted wood and aged water but the floor was unmarred by filth and the metal crisscrossed ceiling was spider web free.

Even the row of windows lining the front wall were intact. Badly scratched and heavily fogged but sturdy.

But what kept Kagome's attention captive more than anything else was the flickering light she had managed to catch a glimpse of before.

Off in the far corner of the room was a frameless bed. A flatten and extremely tattered matters draped in torn ragged blankets.

All illuminated by the dim glow of a burning clearly battery operated lantern. The reflective plastic and glass placed on the floor beside the makeshift bed.

Speechless Kagome placed Kouga's coat on the stair railing she had emerged from. But instead of retreating down flight like she intended on she stepped forward.

Completely under a shock filled trance of what she was currently seeing.

It wasn't until she was right at the edge of the pieced together bed that she was able to see the darken corner of the pile.

Laying motionless and breathing heavily was the very person she swore up until this point she wanted to avoid at any cost.

Kouga laid still and deeply asleep before her. One of his thick muscular arms folded beneath his head while the other laid across his harden abdomen.

A badly stained t-shirt and jeans covering what the weathered and badly torn blankets didn't.

Kagome stood there frozen in her own disbelief.

Deep down she had always known Kouga lived less fortunate then others. She had thought that the night she had found him in that awful fighting pit. But, she had no idea it was this bad.

This awful.

Reflexively Kagome's hand cupped over her mouth to keep a silent broken hearted gasp from escaping.

All the anger and hurt that had fueled her action prior to this moment instantly melted away. How could she possibly be angry any more?

This. This moment explained everything. Why Kouga had been so hell bent on not letting her in.

He was ashamed.

It explained everything. He hadn't wanted her to see him in his state. Had he wanted to keep her memory of the proud wolf he once was the same?

Was he afraid this would change her opinion of him?

Kagome felt tears instantly haze over her soften eyes.

Her heart felt like it was breaking at the remembrance of what Kouga had given her. All he had provided her with. And all the while he was living like this. Like an animal.

She couldn't bare this! She didn't care about her previous declarations of never wanting to see the azure eyed wolf again.

This heartbreaking discovery had dissolved all of that completely away. All she wanted now was to be there for Kouga the way he had always secretly been there for her.

Still trying to gain the composure to speak Kagome took a steady breath. Soft as it might have been it was enough to cause the wolf demon sleeping before her to groan tiredly.

Kouga's face tightened groggily before relaxing his azure eyes prying open to meet the hazel pair of orbs gleaming back at him from the foot of his makeshift bed.

Kouga blinked several times in disbelief almost positive he was still partially asleep.

But after a few strokes of his eyelids and the once priestess staring back at him still didn't vanish hard pulsating reality immediately slammed into him.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here!?" He asked bolting upright.

Kagome was far to buried by her raging sympathy and guilt to be bothered by his clearly furious tone. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came to the surface.

Only the almost desperate need to comfort Kouga in anyway she could. It was all she could do to let the wolf demon before her know everything was going to alright.

Before her mind even registered her bodies command she was lunging forward!

The bed squeaked with her sudden weight as she curled herself to Kouga's chest. Her arms coiling around his thick waist tightly as she rested her head on the broad plain of his collarbone.

She held him so tightly were he human it might have boarded on painful.

"Oh Kouga! I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried against him fresh tears cutting hard lines down her heated cheeks.

Kouga sat paralyzed as he felt Kagome begin tremble against him. Her uneven sobs rumbling through his chest due to how desperately she held onto him.

He didn't know how long it took him to react or to overcome the almost insane realization Kagome was actually here. In a bed, holding him…and crying.

But eventually he did.

"Hey-" He whispered gripping a hold of Kagome's shoulders to gently pull her away from him. Wanting to see her face as he finally found the nerve to speak.

"What's with the tears? I thought you'd still be pissed at me?" Kouga asked calmly reached up to thumb away a few of Kagome's escaping salted drops.

Kagome rocked back onto her knees releasing Kouga from her embrace to instead hold tightly onto his wrist afraid to let him pull away as she finally met his bright azure eyes.

"I'm not angry. Not anymore." Kagome sniffled admittedly.

Kouga sighed heavily. Well he damn sure hadn't expected this. But, he was happy all the same. Since leaving Kagome last night he had literally done nothing but mentally kick himself for being such an ass towards her.

It wasn't her fault she wanted to see past the surface. It was to expected. He just hadn't been prepared for it. And like most everything else in his life when something unexpected happened it was rarely a good thing.

Being defensive was just part of him now. But, it had been made painfully clear how easily he could hurt someone he really cared for.

Remorsefully Kouga cupped Kagome's cheek thumbing her soft flesh apologetically.

"You shouldn't have come all the way down here." He breathed.

Kagome nodded silently. She knew that better then he ever could. But, she wasn't about to regret her decision especially since it had led her here. To the truth.

"How did you even find me?" Kouga asked only now realizing even in the heat of their previous argument he hadn't mentioned anything about where he could be found.

"I called Shippo." Was Kagome's whispered response.

"That figures." Kouga gruffed under his breath.

"Kouga." Kagome began evenly and much more composed catching Kouga slightly off guard.

"Why didn't you tell me things were this bad?" She asked visibly hurt by the realization Kouga felt like he had to hide his situation from her.

Kouga hesitated. That seemed like a strange thing to say at a time like this. He wouldn't say things were bad. Especially now. They were recovering from their argument weren't they?

"We're friends aren't we? You should have trusted me. I would never have pushed you so hard if you had just been honest with me!" Kagome stated directly.

She may have forgiven Kouga but that didn't mean she was completely ready to let him off the hook for being so distant from her.

Kouga was almost at a loss for words. This conversation didn't seem like one he had much input in. Or understanding for that matter.

"Honest about what exactly?" He asked gently retracting his hands away from Kagome's suddenly intense facial expression.

"About this! How you are living!" Kagome said while gesturing with her hands towards the rusted ceiling and slowly rotting floor.

Kouga felt his azure eyes widen in sheer confusion. Did Kagome actually think…?

He didn't have time to verbalize his disbelief before she spoke again. This time much more consoling then accusing.

"It's okay now. It's over. You can stay with me until you get on your feet." Kagome reassured proudly. She was really in no position to open her home so freely especially with her priorities shifting drastically towards her child.

But she wasn't about to let Kouga endure out here all alone in the cold.

"Wait-" Kouga finally broke his silent daze.

"You think I live here?" He asked in total disbelief.

Kagome didn't respond. She didn't want to rub salt in his wound but that was a slightly strange question to ask. How could he possibly deny what she had seen? What was still being seen?

She didn't have time to honestly think of a deserving response before she watched Kouga's head dip slowly.

She halfway expected him to be shameful or apologetic but instead a low rumble was heard from the back of his throat and then rich unchecked laughter burst outwards.

Kagome felt her expression shift from understanding to disbelief.

What could Kouga possibly find funny about this situation? He was basically homeless and no doubt struggling just to survive. Yet her proposal of providing him with an actual roof was humors?

Kouga's unrestrained laughter filled the large partially empty room before it finally died down with a run of his calloused hand through his raven locks and onto the back of his neck.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked bordering on insulted.

Was this how Kouga was going to react when she was going out of her way to make sure he was actually going to be sheltered?

Her home might not be all that glamour's but it was a thousand times better then this place!

With a coy and slightly fangy smirk Kouga met Kagome's suddenly annoyed gaze.

"As tempting as the offer to move in with you is. I think I'll pass." Kouga chuckled before slinging his legs over the side of the mattress they both still sat upon.

No longer tired in the least he climbed to his feet watching as Kagome followed suit. The sweet almost attentive intimacy between the two of them dissipating in an instant.

"You want to stay here?" Kagome asked in suspicion her hands instinctively bracing on her hips in aggravation.

"Um until my contractors show up? Yes." Kouga replied bluntly strolling towards the line of heavily fogged windows just ahead ignoring Kagome's sudden flare of frustration completely.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked edgily turning to face the unnaturally relaxed wolf demon staring to what little of the outside world could be seen.

She heard him chuckle under his breath lightly.

"Kagome. I don't live here." He smirked mischievously peering an azure eye over his broad shoulder towards the beyond doubtful priestess.

"You don't." Kagome huffed disbelieving.

"Here-" Kouga gestured with a tilt of his chin towards the distant glow of the city lights.

With a still questioning brow Kagome walked towards the row of damaged glass to attempt to follow the wolf demons line of sight beside her.

"You see that building-" Kouga began pointing a clawed finger towards one of the most visible skyscrapers on the storm hazed horizon.

Even at this distance the building seemed incredible. A glimmering jewel in the midnight and a tower that cast every other into its enormous shadow.

"The big shiny one. That. Is where I live." Kouga smirked prideful and believably honest.

Kagome turned towards Kouga with a sympathetic stare. Why did he feel the need to do this? To lie to her. She wasn't judging him in the least. She just wanted to help him in anyway she could.

Indulging in his fantasy of living in probably one of the most extravagant places in all Tokyo wouldn't help the situation. She had to make him understand that.

"Kouga you don't have to lie to me. Everyone falls on hard times now and then. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She began understandingly.

Instead of finally breaking down his bravado façade Kouga once again chuckled lowly with a few shakes of his head.

Turning from the view he sat on the rim of the window sill with a smirk still on his handsome lips.

"Kagome. Can I ask you something?" Kouga asked carelessly.

Kagome's brow arched but otherwise she didn't respond. It was a fair enough reaction to continue from Kouga's view point.

"The billboards around the city. You've seen a few that say "Masao Ookami" right?" Kouga asked leadingly.

"Yes?" Kagome responded. How were billboards relevant to this conversation?

"Okay-" Kouga nodded grateful he had been given some sort of headway. Reaching into his back pocket he fished out his folded leather wallet before extracting a slightly dented and worn card.

He extended out the crumpled square to Kagome who reluctantly took hold of it before staring down at its aged cover.

Odd enough. It was a business card for the very renovation company Kouga had just mentioned. It was nothing extravagant just a plain colored card with the companies label and several numbers.

Kagome looked back up to Kouga with misunderstanding clear on her face.

"Is this suppose to mean something?" She asked unsure.

"First number. Call it." Kouga instructed already handing Kagome his personal phone since he had come to learn she didn't currently have a cell phone.

Kagome took hold of the onyx colored device tiredly. This all seemed pointless but if it would appease Kouga to the point of actually carrying on a real conversation with her. She would happily get it over with.

Skillfully she punched in the numbers that were imprinted on the cards cover before bringing the ringing tone that followed to her ear.

She looked at Kouga halfway expecting him to be ashamed she had called his bluff but instead he looked actually amused.

Then almost startling a loud chime of a phone could be heard filling the silence between them. Kagome was completely confused as to where the sound was coming from until it was all to clearly pinpointed.

With a coy smirk Kouga reached into his opposite jean side pocket pulling out another phone that Kagome had no knowledge of.

Never looking away from Kagome's now widen hazel eyes Kouga flipped the smaller phone open before speaking.

"Hello?" He answered. His voice carrying through the line Kagome still held to her ear.

Beyond shocked the phone slipped from her hand and almost made contact with the floor before Kouga quickly caught it mid air. Punching both phones end buttons before placing them back into his pockets.

"You work for 'Masao Ookami'?" Kagome asked dumbfounded. Though she knew very little about the corporation she had come to learn recently it was one of the most successful renovation companies in the city.

"Work for? No." Kouga repeated with a disapproving nod.

"Own? Yes." He corrected with a fangy smirk.

Kagome could feel the hard expression of shock literally spread across her face. This just didn't make sense. If Kouga was owner of one of the most lucrative business in all of Japan? Why was he staying in a place like this?

Her question didn't have the opportunity to be verbalized before Kouga answered.

"I might own the damn thing but that doesn't mean I don't like getting my hands dirty. I like to check out all the buildings before I start investing work into them." Kouga explained

"This area's a little bigger and takes a lot longer. When a storm hits like this. I just crash at one of the sights." He admitted. It wasn't the first time he done something like this. After all he had to intake every hint of structural damage or bad board just to get an estimation before his contractual team was called in.

He didn't trust anyone else to do it besides him. Even though every soul that worked for his corporation was indeed his fellow tribesmen.

He after all was still leader of the eastern territories. But, he wasn't about to explain all the semantics to Kagome. She looked shocked enough as it was.

"So this means y-you're?" Kagome asked in total astonishment. Her mind was now completely scattered and left her with very little vocabulary to choose from.

"Rich?" She blinked.

Kouga smirked wide and prideful.

"Filthy." He added.

Almost afraid she might drop to her knees at the weight of this monumental discovery. Kagome slumped backwards until she too was seated at the window sill her hazel eyes wide and staring aimlessly at the damaged floor below.

"This is unbelievable." She thought out loud.

"Don't take it so hard Kagome. The subject never came up between us. Besides, its not my face you see on the advertising." Kouga chuckled lowly. Thinking back to the human pawn he had hired as the companies face and front man.

The world had definitely changed in the past few centuries but he didn't think it was quite ready to have his badly scarred not to mention demonic presence as the image of a nationwide corporation.

Kagome didn't respond only sat there seemingly frozen until slowly her head dipped lowly allowing her raven bangs to shadow over her hazel orbs.

Kouga watched her wordlessly. Was all this really that big of a shock to her? He was about to ask when suddenly she climbed to her feet.

Never daring to peer into Kouga's direction Kagome all to quickly began to march forward.

"I'm leaving." She announced coldly.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kouga called jumping to his feet right behind her. His hand had barely managed to make contact with her sweater covered shoulder before she jerked away angrily.

"Don't!" Kagome snapped spinning to face the clearly caught of guard wolf demon.

At the sight of her tear hazed eyes and clearly furious expression Kouga took a surrendering step backwards.

"Why are you so upset?" Kouga asked as openly as he could.

"I have every right to be upset!" Kagome shouted so loudly the room vibrated with her rage filled tone.

"I practically just threw myself at you! I thought you needed me! And all this time you've-?" Kagome couldn't even find the words to finish her heated statement. She was so fuming her voice and body were literally trembling!

Adding more fuel to her rage filled fire she caught sight of Kouga's makeshift pile of a bed that she had just momentarily ago leapt onto without a second thought!

"What makes you think I don't need you? You're-" Kouga defended, before Kagome cut him off all to quickly.

"I'm your what? Your _friend_?! News flash Kouga! _Friends_ don't lash out at one another when one is just trying to help!" Kagome hissed furiously.

Kouga cupped the back of his neck edgily.

"You're still pissed about last night?" He asked reluctantly.

"Of course I am!" Kagome snapped!

"If you weren't embarrassed about your life. Then why did you turn on me!? All I wanted was to get to know you better! Was that to much to ask?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Yes!" Kouga growled sharply catching Kagome slightly off guard.

Kouga watched his heated reaction momentarily stun Kagome before he forcefully bit his tongue to keep himself from continuing.

He wasn't looking for another fight. He had hated himself for the first one. He wasn't about to make that mistake again.

But, this conversation wasn't something he wanted any part of.

Frustrated Kouga sighed heavily.

"Kagome-" He breathed turning from her clearly still upset gaze before returning to his seat at the damaged windowsill.

He cupped the back of his neck exhaustedly locking eye contact with the floor and nothing else before he found the drive to continue.

"The past. Isn't something I want think about. Ever." He stated coldly.

Kagome swallowed down her own broiling anger with a few steadying breaths. She didn't want to scream or shout either but she wasn't about to let this go.

Why wouldn't Kouga trust her enough to let her in? What was so bad about the past that at the very mention of it he began to shut down? Much like he was doing now.

"Why?" Kagome asked softly struggling to deal with the rollercoaster of emotions she found herself trapped on.

"Because I cant!" Kouga demanded. His azure eyes meeting hers openly.

Instantly Kagome no longer needed explaining at this point. The look in his shifting orbs told her more than words ever could.

His azure eyes were sharp and fierce as they ever were but beyond that somewhere deep in that inhuman blue. Devastation could clearly be seen.

Kagome knew no matter what was said between them from this point on. Or what questions she still felt lingering on her tongue. One thing had been revealed above all else.

Whatever had happened to Kouga five hundred years ago. It had been crippling.

Knowing the look on his face was undoubtedly giving Kagome an open window into his soul he bowed his head and sealed his eyes defeated.

He couldn't keep digging into himself like this. Tearing open this ancient wounds hurt just as much today as it had been then.

But his usual method for escaping his trauma wasn't going to work now. He couldn't shove Kagome away again. He'd lose her for sure this time.

But he couldn't stand the idea of thinking about what was buried so deeply within him a moment longer.

Mercifully though. It seemed he no longer needed to.

Before he could even sense her presence Kagome was at his side her raven haired crown resting on his shoulder attentively as she leaned herself against him.

"Okay." She whispered.

Kouga's glowing eyes lifted open as he stared ahead to the vast darkness of the room around them.

"I'm not trying to push you away-" Kouga breathed apologetically.

"Its alright. You don't have to say anymore." Kagome assured him softly. Nothing about this conversation had been easy on her or Kouga. And honestly there was little left to gain.

Kouga may have known everything about her past but maybe it wasn't right to ask the same from him. That would take time, and she was in no hurry to push the boundaries of their friendship more then she already had.

After all she was still dealing with her own lingering amount of grief.

"Kagome I need you to know something." Kouga said firmly turning to face Kagome and reluctantly she lifted herself away from him to meet his harden gaze.

"What I said to you before-" He began slightly reluctantly.

"I was an ass for saying it the way I did. But it was the truth." He confirmed thinking back to the hurtful words he had practically spat at Kagome the night prior.

"I'm not the person you remember." Kouga whispered dryly.

"I have changed. And not for the better-" He admittedly remorsefully but before he could continue Kagome's soften palm gripped hold of his heated face stopping him mid sentence.

"Don't." She whispered a caring smile written across her pink lips.

"The Kouga I knew. Is still right here. I'm looking at him." She promised honestly.

Kouga felt a disbelieving smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He wished that could be true.

Effortlessly he gripped hold of Kagome's wrist pulling her gently to his chest and coiling his arms around her in a warm embrace.

Kagome didn't resist as she returned the affectionate gesture full force.

All the anger and hurt she had felt for the past few hours melted away and was replaced once again by but appreciation and compassion.

Kouga breathed in her usual intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms with a solemn expression. Words couldn't describe how appreciative he was to have someone like Kagome in his life. He only wished he deserved it.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Kouga asked loosing his tender hold on Kagome just enough to allow her to peer up to his azure eyes.

"Depends." Kagome smiled upwards to the wolf demon still holding her.

"On?" Kouga asked cursorily.

"If I go home tonight with a belly full of ice-cream?" She winked playfully.

Kouga smirked widely exposing his pearl fangs.

"I think I can afford that." He smiled.

Kagome giggled before climbing to her feet Kouga following suit as the two of them began to walk towards the staircase leading to the lower floors.

"Hey. You brought my coat?" Kouga asked looking at the aged railing that his leather jacket still remained slung over.

"Yeah. But, I think I'll hold on to it." Kagome smiled teasingly before gripping a hold of the thick fabric and once again sleeving herself inside of its protective layers.

"Its kinda comfy." She added.

"Whatever it takes to make you happy." Kouga smirked while beginning to take the stairs out of sight.

Kagome watched him descend and all the while allowing his joking words to sink into her with a much more deeper unexpected meaning. Then a single thought crossed her mind.

Was she actually…happy?

* * *

><p>The pixilated glow beaming off the shuffling computer screen filled the otherwise bleakly small dark office with its silver like hue.<p>

A pair of puce colored feminine eyes searched the ever changing screen time after time moving the wireless mouse across the monitor to drag the documents she read down further.

What could be evidently read were endless row upon row of mismatched numbers and positive plus signs littered about the digit sheet of paper.

With a crimson smile the white coat draped curvaceous figured woman reached over her keyboard on the metallic desk for her office phone.

Picking the receiver up and then bringing it towards her pierced ear she punched in an array of number stamped buttons before the dial tone began to ring.

On the first ring a smooth and collective voice answered from the other end.

"Mr. Taisho? This is Dr. Shizuna from the 'Tenma' clinic. I'm sorry to be calling so late but the results of the test you asked for have just come in." The feminine physician chimed politely.

The voice on the other end of the line responded quickly and in a sharpen tone.

"The Higurashi girl you were inquiring about? The test have all come back positive." Dr. Shizuna assured with a flick of wrist to once again stare at her brilliant computer screen.

"She is most definitely carrying a member of your bloodline." She said evenly while crossing her heel covered ankles ignoring the rise of her already slim fitting skirt.

Patiently she waited for the response that came all to suddenly.

"Of course. I will have all the documentation faxed over to you immediately." The wine colored eyed woman promised.

Then the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping the ball on a roll here right? Hopefully I can keep it spinning with another update which is currently in the works and should be posted relatively soon.<strong>

**Thanks for hanging in there guys! Always nice to know the hard work of my typing fingers isn't taken for granted lol.**

**Bit of a side note the translation for "Masao Ookami" means "Blue Wolf" clever huh? I thought so. **

**Until next time**!


End file.
